From the Snow Queen's Laugh
by Yodeling Prospector
Summary: Both Tinker Bell and Periwinkle are born from Elsa's first laugh. The fairy twins become stranded in an unexpected blizzard when the fairies are bringing Winter to the mainland. Young Elsa and Anna are also lost in the woods, stuck in the storm Elsa made. The two groups cross, and must help each other if they want to escape the woods, but certain dangers don't make it an easy task.
1. Chapter 1

** I've had this idea for a little while, and I've been writing this for a couple weeks but I haven't liked the result until now. (When I first thought of this, nobody had make a Tinker Bell /Frozen crossover, but someone beat me and posted the first one) **

** I'm not sure how this whole story is going to turn out, but I figured I'd give it a shot. The worst that can happen is it'll be really stupid and nobody will like it, but I'll never know until I try.**

** This story takes place after Secret of the Wings and it is an Alternate Universe Frozen, it takes place when Anna is 5 and Elsa is 8 (like in the beginning of the movie). **

** This is just a prologue.**

** _Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney Fairies._**

A snowflake slowly fell and landed on the baby's nose. The odd thing was that the baby was inside, lying in a cradle in the middle of a large room lit by a roaring fire.

The baby had startling blue eyes, and her hair- so blonde it was almost white- was just beginning to show. The baby gurgled and waved an arm clad in a powder blue sleeve. A tiny dusting of snow shot into the air.

The baby's mother and queen of Arendelle, nudged her husband, the king, whispering "Look at Elsa, dear." The royal parents watched as their daughter windmilled both arms wildly in the air, squealing with laughter as a flurry of snow whipped around her tiny body. After, her first laugh ever, baby Elsa cooed and turned her head as if following the progress of something floating out the window.

Even if their baby had not been surrounded by snow, Elsa's parents would not have noticed the what floated out of her mouth the first time she laughed. If they had seen them, they would have probably come to the conclusion that their daughter had eaten a dandelion at some point and hiccuped it back up. They would have thought that explanation to be rather unlikely, but they would have openly laughed at whoever told them what it really was.

The "dandelions" were actually the beginnings of two fairies, which under the watchful eye of Elsa, floated out the window and headed towards the second star to the right on the journey to Neverland.

The king and queen would not have seen the laugh if it floated right in front of their faces because they were too old to see the beginnings of a fairy, believing it to be childish nonsense. Even if they could have seen the laugh, they were too busy exchanging a worried glance. They both knew how almost everybody, both in Arendelle and the neighboring kingdoms, felt about magic.

Most people were under the impression that magic was something any sensible person wanted nothing to do with. People from Wesleton and the Southern Isles were strongly against magic, thinking that anybody who used it was evil and should be killed. Perhaps the weirdest magic theory came from a short old man with a long beard who had just wandered into Arendelle one day. The old man was a frequent customer at the pub in Arendelle, and he often prattled on about witches and warlocks and glowing hair that prevented aging. Those ideas were not very credible coming from a man who had regularly downed five bottles of beer in under ten minutes at the tavern before passing out and having to be dumped in the carriage that brought drunks home when the tavern closed.

The King and Queen of Arendelle did not want Elsa to be feared or bullied because of her powers. The queen scooped her baby out of the cradle and held her at arms length. Elsa giggled and reached towards her mother. A couple snowflakes shot out of Elsa's hand and into the queen's face. She flinched and looked over at her husband. They would have to gently discourage their daughter from using her magic, but that would be difficult for a couple years because one cannot reason with a baby.

Elsa was wrapped in a blanket, so only her face was visible, and placed back in the cradle. Her parents hoped that, with her arms tucked to her sides in a warm blanket, Elsa would not be able to produce as much snow. With that thought, they went to bed themselves.

However, they realized they would not succeed in getting Elsa to quit using magic while she was a baby. When they unwrapped the blanket from around her, they saw that Elsa had frozen both the skirt of her tiny dress and her diaper solid and she did not seem to mind the cold.

The two unborn fairies floated towards the second star to the right, Elsa's laugh echoing around them. Once they arrived in Neverland, they were blown towards Pixie Hollow. However, one of the dandelion fairies started to descend and settled into the Winter Woods, while the other drifted off towards the warmer part of Pixie Hollow. The fairy that landed in the Winter Woods would become a frost fairy known as Periwinkle, while the other would be a tinker fairy known as Tinker Bell

"I'm going to get you!" the King called out. Three year old Elsa ran through the halls of the castle, desperately trying to run faster. Her dad was gaining ground, and if she got caught, Elsa would have to chase him, and that was _hard_. The King had taught daughter how to play Tag a week ago, and young Elsa just couldn't get enough of it.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder. Her father had almost caught up with her. She started to speed up even though she had stopped moving her legs. She looked down at her feet and realized that she was sliding on a strip of ice that was appearing in front of her as she went. However she didn't pay attention to what was in front of her, and slid into the wall at the end of the hallway.

After confirming that she was not injured, the King knelt before Elsa and asked her "Do you remember the rule about snow?" The little girl nodded and said "Snow is for outside in the winter." The King left it at that, instead of discussing the dangers of snow with her, because she had not used her powers in a couple days. It had been decided that Elsa could use her powers as much as she wanted during the winter, when it would be harder to notice them, as a treat for trying to conceal her magic during the other seasons.

What her parents didn't know was that each night, after she was put to bed, Elsa unleashed her powers in her bedroom and played in her snow. She did not do it rebelliously. It was just that her magic stored up when she did not use it, and Elsa eventually could hold it no more and would use all the magic she had been trying not to use during the day.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you." The King stood up and held out his hand to Elsa. She grabbed it, and the elder winced at its frigid temperature. The royal father and daughter walked into the master bedroom. In the bed lay the Queen, her stomach bulging outwards. Elsa ran over and scrambled on the bed, crawling over to her mother. While she hugged Elsa, the Queen's eyes widened. "You're all cold," she told her daughter, "Did you do magic again?"

"Yes, Mommy. I'm sorry." Elsa replied. The queen tousled her daughter's platinum blonde hair and said "We don't want you to accidentally get hurt, or for someone else to get hurt. People could easily slip and fall on the ice you make." The Queen let her message sink in for a moment, then smiled and asked "Do you want to hear the big news?"

"Yes!" Elsa shouted, delighted at the idea of hearing something important. "You're going to be a big sister. Mommy's having a baby." The King told Elsa. Elsa clapped her hands and laughed, and her parents did not notice the snowflakes that drifted down onto the white bedspread.

A couple months later, Elsa lay awake, wanting to play with her new sister. Anna had been born a few days ago, but her parents had not let Elsa see her much because they were afraid Elsa would pass on her fever that she'd had a week ago. Elsa tiptoed to her door and pulled it open.

Hearing her parents snores, she crept to the baby's room. She quietly gazed down at baby Anna sleeping in the cradle. The platinum-blonde then kissed the baby and whispered. "Hi! I'm Elsa, your big sister, and I'm gonna take real good care of you." Elsa smiled down at her, and started softly singing. She was so excited to see her little sister that a bit of her magic escaped and made a dusting of snow appear. Anna woke up and stared at her older sister.

When the snowflakes touched Anna's face, she laughed and windmilled her arms just like Elsa had done three years before. Both the baby and the toddler watched the fairy drift out of Anna's mouth. Unfortunately for the fairy-to-be, the window in the room didn't open, so the only way out was the fireplace. Elsa tried to shoot snow at the fire, but only a few snowflakes came out; she couldn't purposely use magic yet. The unborn fairy was blown into the fire, and it was burnt quite badly. Both Elsa and Anna were crying. The charred fairy-to-be escaped the fire, but fell apart before it got out of the chimney.

In Pixie Hollow, Mother Dove cooed softly and mourned for the fairy that never got to see the world.

**There will be more Tinker Bell/Fairies in the next chapter. I'm not sure if a character death automatically makes a fanfic rated T.**

** This idea popped into my head when I was watching Frozen for a couple reasons.**

**The lame reason is that Elsa and Periwinkle similar because they both have white-ish hair, wear blue and have snow powers- I have something planned for them since they both have snow powers, but I won't reveal it.**

** Another similarity between Frozen and Secret of the Wings that I noticed is that both Elsa and Periwinkle save their sister from some fate that was incurable. Periwinkle helped fix Tink's broken wing after it broke in the cold, and Elsa helped thaw Anna.**

** The drunk old guy I mentioned is a cameo from _Tangled_. He is supposed to be the guy in the Snuggly Duckling pub and in this story he blabs about Rapunzel.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or even just read this- and it's only been a week! :) This story now takes place after Secret of the Wings and when Anna is 5 and Elsa is 8. Last chapter was before those, which is why I'm stating this again now. This chapter is just about the fairies- mostly Tinker Bell and Periwinkle. I was going to have the first part be about Tinker Bell and the second half be about Frozen but the Tinker Bell part turned out to be longer than I expected. Besides, I figured I should do an intro chapter for Tinker Bell because I did an intro for Frozen. **

"All right! We did it!" Tinker Bell exclaimed, leaning over the just-finished snow-making contraption to exchange high fives with Clank and Bobble. She fluttered her wings and ascended a centimeter so she would not accidentally snap some of the more fragile twigs holding the thing together.

"You did a great job on that one, Miss Bell." Clank told her. Tink smiled at him and pointed out that it had been Clank and Bobble that had designed the original in the first place, so he really deserved the credit more.

The three tinker fairies now had the job of replicating the machine that they had used to spray snow on Periwinkle when she had ventured with Tink out of the Winter Woods. It had also caused a blizzard that had almost frozen the Pixie Dust Tree. Their solution to prevent reliving that whole fiasco was to only feed it small chunks of ice at a time, so it could not produce much snow. Bobble had suggested that they tweak the design so that the machine could not automatically shoot snow, but Clank had pointed out that if they did that somebody would have to crank the machine the entire time, something he and Bobble had found rather annoying before.

The fact that they were even replicating the snow-making machine in the first place was surprising, because it seemed like an insult to the frost fairies if their talent could be replaced by a machine. The frost fairies had certainly taken it as an insult. Rumor (mostly spread by Rosetta) had it that the frost talents would have already destroyed the machines if they didn't have to worry about their wings breaking in the warmer temperatures of Tinker's Nook. Even if Periwinkle had not confirmed that this rumor was false, Tinker doubted whether the frost fairies would have done something so foolish- Lord Milori's anger at the intentional sabotage of another talent's work would have literally left them frozen in fear.

The anger from the frost fairies had died down a bit after Periwinkle had pointed out that the frost talents could use the machines to their advantage, by shooting their own handmade snow into the machine and having it spread out for them. Although some of them had not been thrilled with having any part of their talent done by a machine, they had realized that tinker fairies didn't build things that did part of a talent's work, they wouldn't have a job. Besides, if Periwinkle could accept that her twin had helped design the machine that could replace her talent and not be in any way bothered by it, then they could learn to cope too.

Tinker Bell smiled fondly. Periwinkle was a great sister, and they both loved spending time together. One upside of Tink breaking her wing was that, as their bond was fixing it, it made it so their wings would break in any temperature. Granted, Tink could still only fly a couple of minutes in the cold, and Peri could fly just as little in warm weather, but they no longer had to worry about harming their wings and could focus instead on having fun.

Both of them could cross over the border between Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods without even having their wings frosted like all the other fairies had to do when they crossed over. Having one's wings frosted was awkward because the wings were frozen in place to the fairy's or sparrow-man's back. To somebody five inches tall, even a thin sheet of ice seemed heavy, especially if it froze and immobilized one's wings.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tinker Bell debated whether she should visit her sister. Normally this question was a no-brainer, but all the fairies were leaving that night to start bringing winter to the Mainland.

Most fairies were super busy around the time they would change the seasons, and this season had been even busier for Tink, Clank and Bobble. In addition to their normal work, they had needed to make dozens of snow machines in the last week, as that was when the idea of using them to bring winter to the Mainland had come up.

Tink decided there was no reason she could not visit Peri, as she was done with her work for the day. After exchanging a quick goodbye with Bobble and Clank, Tink went to her home and rooted through all the stuff she had crammed in it, looking for her winter clothes. She dug through the dozens of lost things she found in the past month, flinging things rapidly over her shoulder.

After a couple more minutes of frustrated searching, Tinker Bell eventually discovered that she had hung her coat in her closet. Oddly enough, she remembered simply flinging her winter outfit on the floor after her last visit to the Winter Woods. She had been so tired that she had actually fallen asleep when flying home and had barely woken up and started flapping her wings before she collided with the ground.

Deciding that she must have put it away the next day and forgot about it, Tink donned her coat-which now had holes for her wings- mittens, earmuffs and boots with pom-poms on the toes. She left her house and took to the skies.

Flying quickly so she would not start to get hot due to wearing winter things in warm weather, she headed for the border between the Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. Sweating slightly because she was flying in the sunlight, Tink shot across the border, waving briefly at the sentries who stood watching for hawks or other dangers.

Now to find Periwinkle. Tink darted about over the snow, trying to catch a glimpse of her sister. Not seeing one, Tink muttered playfully "Hiding, hm? Well, I'm going to find you."

It was a game they played. Whenever the other was coming to visit, the one staying in their own section would try to hide from her sister until she could not fly in the hostile climate. After the visiting twin was unable to fly, the other would try to sneak up on her sister in the air, then dive bomb her and attack by hugging and tackling her at the same time.

The game had lead to them visiting unannounced in the hopes that the other would be caught off guard. This tactic was thwarted because the other would notice her wings sparkling and know her sister was drawing near. So far Tink had the record- she had once tackle-hugged her twin less than a minute after she'd arrived- but Peri had promised Tink wouldn't have it for long.

Tink then started checking her wings to see how much they were glowing- if they sparkled more, then she was closer to finding Periwinkle. However, Periwinkle seemed to be nowhere near, because Tink's wings were only giving off the faintest sparkles. Tink turned and headed in a new direction, pleased to see her wings started glowing a lot more. Her excitement at the prospect of finding her sister before Peri attacked her was short lived. To Tink's horror, her wings decided that they had reached their limit, and she started to descend towards some of Peri's frost fairy friends.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tink cried to her wings in exasperation. "You can't quit now! If you help me fly until I find Peri, I'll polish you later!" Bargaining with her wings was pointless, and Tink landed at the feet of Spike. Picking her self up, Tink greeted the fairies before asking "Where's Peri?"

This tactic had worked before, as everybody but the Peri and Tink were oblivious of their game. However, Spike smiled and said "Sorry. It's a secret." Tink stared at the other fairies, wondering why they were grinning like maniacs, and muttered "Jingles! Peri told you about the game, didn't she?" The frost fairy nodded, and told the exasperated tinker fairy "Yup! By the way, your wings are really a sight!"

The other frost fairies couldn't contain themselves any longer and burst out laughing as Tink turned around to check her wings and realized they were glowing in the way they only did when she was really close to her sister right before Periwinkle plowed into her and knocked her into the snow.

Tinker Bell's arms were pinned to her sides as Periwinkle embraced her and shouted "Gotcha!" Laughing, Peri helped released her twin and helped her up. "I was behind you from the time you crossed the border. I can't believe you didn't notice that I was one of the sentries!" Periwinkle cackled. Tink stared at her, dumbfounded, and said the only thing she could think of at the moment. "Wait, what?"

Peri answered by pulling up the hood on the jacket she was wearing. Tink hadn't noticed it in the second between seeing Periwinkle and being knocked into the snow, though she had noticed one of the sentries wearing a hooded coat. Tink mentally kicked herself, she should have realized there was something suspicious about someone wearing a hooded coat. Nobody native to the Winter Woods had any need for a coat or even a sweater, and a hood should have been a glaringly obvious disguise.

After an epic snowball fight with all of Peri's friends, Periwinkle and Tinker Bell headed off for some alone time. They were walking towards the border as Tink's wings still refused to cooperate, and they needed to be ready to leave in a couple hours. Periwinkle had started playfully teasing Tink about talking to her wings. Tink sighed. _Of course she had to hear that_ Tink thought.

"So, are you looking forward to bringing winter alongside us warm fairies this year?" Tinker Bell asked her twin. "Of course I am!" Periwinkle almost shouted. "It's even better this year cause of the changes they made." Bringing Winter to the mainland was the hardest of the seasons, because both winter and warm fairies were there. However, winter fairies didn't fare too well before fall was changed to winter, and the warm fairies had difficulties about halfway through changing the season.

After it had been clear that the snow machines were going to be used this year, a system had been set up where one warm fairy and one winter fairy would pair up, so if something happened to one of the fairies, the other would be suited for the weather and could help them back to the fairy camp.

Naturally, Tink and Peri were partners, and they were both very excited. This would be their first time changing a season together, since they didn't meet until after the last winter, and winter fairies only traveled to the mainland to bring winter there.

They reached the border between the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow. Hugging each other, Periwinkle whispered "See you on the Mainland."

Hours later, the fairies of Neverland were finally ready to set off. The animal-talents had worked hard to keep all the restless owls in line during the long ordeal of hooking them up to baskets that would carry all the supplies, such as bags to hold the light talent's light, the snow machines- which required two owls for each one, and the various tools the tinker fairies had made for all the talents. Lord Milori mounted his snowy owl, ready to lead the winter fairies and the other snowy owls to the mainland, staying in the cold weather as long as possible.

Across the border, Queen Clarion prepared to guide the warm fairies. All the fairies were grouped by talent, with various birds carrying each talent's supplies, in addition to some baskets which were to be carried by half a dozen fairies or sparrow-man.

The warm fairy ruler and the cold fairy ruler nodded at each other, and Lord Milori sounded the horn, signaling that they were departing. The fairies took to the night sky, lugging equipment and guiding animals lugging more equipment. If one were to watch them leaving from the ground, they would have seen owls carrying baskets surrounded by hundreds of glowing dots of light, all flying towards a brightly twinkling star, the second to the right. It would almost seem as if the stars had decided to come to down from the sky.

Nobody could deny that it was a truly stunning and beautiful sight. Peter Pan and the lost boys stood outside Hangman's Tree, staring at the sky. Peter hoped nothing bad would happen to Tink, though he knew her too well to believe it. Tinker Bell had a way for attracting trouble.

Even the pirates, watching from the _Jolly Roger_ were entranced by the sight of all the fairies. Smee started bawling and going on about how pretty it was. Captain Hook only shot him a half disgusted look, and then went back to staring at the fairies with a strange expression of peace rarely seen on his face. The spell was broken when one of the pirates pointed this out, and he immediately started threatening to claw said pirate with his hook.

The fairies went through the portal in the second star to the right, and arrived at the mainland. The second star to the right mostly sent them to where they intended to go, which was almost always London, but the star did have a mischievous side and sometimes decided to have the portal end up somewhere else.

The second star to the right was feeling particularly mischievous that night, so instead of ending up in London like they had wanted to, the fairies arrived in a kingdom that none of them had ever heard of. They flew around confused and looking for any indication of where they were. Eventually, Queen Clarion spotted a sign on the outskirts of a village that welcomed them to Arendelle.

**_Wow!_ That was _way_ longer than I thought it would be. I hope you all enjoyed it- by the way, Peter Pan was just a cameo. Also I know hook will be younger in _The Pirate Fairy_ but that hasn't come out yet. Besides, in one of the books _(Fairy dust and the Quest for the Wand) _Tink knew Peter but still lived in Pixie Hollow, and Hook was an adult. I He won't be in the actual story, unless you all _really_ want him and Hook in it, in which case I _might_ possibly consider putting them in,- although I doubt I would because it's not supposed to be about them.**

** I promise things will actually start to happen next chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be posted because I think I'm going to be busy, but hopefully I'll have it up in the next week or two. **

** I am not sure how long this story is going to be. The longest I've written has been about 10K. I really want to write one of those really long, 100K+ word stories, but I seriously doubt this is going to be anywhere near 100K. Does anyone have any tips for writing long stories- if so, I'd really appreciate them.**

** In case I didn't explain this well enough in the chapter, the reason bringing Winter is so hard is because the frost fairies need to be there to shoot snow and stuff, but they need to suffer non wintery weather before they change the seasons. The other fairies need to do their part, but once the season gets more wintery, they need to deal with cold temperatures and snow, so both groups end up working in environments they aren't suited for. **

** One thing that should have been explained more in _Secret of the Wings_ is, if it was so dangerous for warm fairies to be in the Winter Woods and vice-versa, how did the frost fairies' wings not break before they made it winter in the mainland. Also in the first Tinker Bell movie, the warm fairies bring spring, but seem to show no signs of any problems when they first arrive and there is snow everywhere, and they aren't even wearing coats in that scene.**

** Disney Wiki is enormously helpful for this story- for example, I didn't even know Periwinkle's friends had names, but they had a page for Gliss, Spike, etc. Also, it helps refresh my memory on facts like the fact fairies have their wings frosted at the end of _SOTW_, and other things I'd forgotten since I only watched the Tinker Bell movies once, and that was over the summer.**

** I am still undecided if I should start making my future chapters be half about Frozen and half about Tinker Bell (meaning my chapters will be really long so it'll take me forever to update), or whether I should switch chapters and just have one fandom per chapter. **

** If you guys have a preference, let me know and I'll do whichever more of you prefer. They're going to merge eventually so I won't have to worry, but that probably won't be for a couple chapters.**

** Okay, that's definitely enough rambling. Next chapter we go to 8 year old Elsa and 5 year old Anna.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed or read this so far. I would appreciate some reviews, even constructive criticism letting me know what I could do better, so I know what you all think of this story. I've made storyboards/outlines for the next couple chapters, and I know that at Chapter 6 my story will probably not be close to done. **

** I made some slight edits to the first chapter. I just realized in chapter 1 I wrote "seven isles" instead of "southern isles" (the place Hans came from). I fixed that, and also changed my description of Peri and Tink being born, since I accidentally made them split from one thing, which would make them identical when they are actually fraternal in the movie. I added a tiny detail to the end of chapter 1, making Elsa try to put out the fire to save Anna's fairy.**

** _Disclaimer_: Both Frozen and Disney Fairies belong to Disney. I own nothing from either universe, except a drawing I made of Tinker Bell once. Also some lines/scenes from the Frozen section of this chapter are from the beginning of the movie, so Disney owns all rights to those too. **

** We now join Elsa and Anna**

Dawn had begun in Arendelle, and early morning light peeped through the windows of the castle and the of houses in the village. It was just light enough to see everything indoors and any child awake would no longer worry about monsters or other scary things. However, it was still dark enough for people to sleep, although only one of the two occupants of the castle's nursery was currently doing that.

Five year old Anna had been awake for some time, and had occupied herself by playing with her dolls. Anna's favorites were the red haired with two braided pigtails that looked remarkably like herself, and the one with white hair and a blue dress that resembled her older sister, Elsa. The little girl flew both dolls around in the air, pretending they were fairies. The dolls had originally worn crowns, as Anna and Elsa were princesses, but the royal headgear had immediately been removed by the girls.

Being a princess was a common dream for girls, but the real princesses of Arendelle wished that they were normal subjects of a King and Queen that were not their parents. Elsa and Anna had realized early on that being a princess was rather annoying. They were constantly expected to be on their best behavior; they could never actually act like children when in the company of adults. All the funny, obnoxious things they wanted to do, like purposely burping at the table or sharing potty humor jokes, had to wait until they were alone. However, alone time was becoming increasingly rare as their days were filled up with boring lessons to prepare them for the far away day when Elsa would rule as Queen and Anna would be her adviser.

Anna glanced across the room and sighed when she saw that the platinum-blonde 8 year old was still asleep. Some great playtime with her sister was slipping between her fingers like sand. When her parents were sleeping, she and Elsa could be as uncivilized as they wanted and no one would know. They could maybe even get away with Elsa making snow, as it was a couple hours before most people got up.

Deciding that she would not let Elsa sleep through this precious time where they didn't have to act like perfect princesses, Anna tossed down her dolls and climbed out of bed. She crossed the room, stood on her toes and nudged the sleeping Elsa. "Psst! Elsa!" she whispered. Getting no response, she pulled herself onto Elsa's bed and made her presence obvious by bouncing on top of her sister and chanting "Wake up! Wake up!"

Anna grinned as her sister started to stir. Finally, Elsa would wake and they could play together. However, Elsa just muttered "Go back to sleep." without opening her eyes. Anna decided to use a tactic that had worked on previous occasions when Elsa was being a sleepyhead. Rolling onto her back and lying on top of her sister as if she were a mattress, Anna exclaimed "The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Elsa was having none of it, however. "Go play by yourself" she told Anna as she pointedly rolled over, knocking her younger sister off the bed.

Anna fell to the floor and winced as her bottom made contact with the hard wood. Clearly, she would have to try harder to get Elsa up this morning. She sat there for a moment, surprised that her sister had shoved her off the bed. Fortunately, it wasn't much of a fall, so she wasn't hurt. She promptly forgot about the pain all together as she got up. Elsa wasn't going back to sleep that easily. She crawled back on the bed and lay on Elsa again, this time on her stomach, hands grabbing the blankets so she couldn't be shoved off again.

Elsa snored, which was a dead giveaway to Anna that she was only pretending to be asleep, since she never snored when she was actually sleeping. Knowing this, Anna snuggled closer to her sister, shook her and made the killing blow in the fight to get Elsa awake. Putting her mouth next to Elsa's ear, Anna whispered "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's eyes shot open. She could feign sleep no longer, as building a snowman was one of her favorite things to do in the world. There was no way she would knowingly let the opportunity pass by. Anna smiled triumphantly as her sister scrambled out of bed, almost as eager as Anna to play. They crept to the door and gently pulled it open, not liking the creak it made. Waiting until they heard a snore from the room next door, the two girls hurried out.

They tiptoed past their parents' room, and were extra quiet as they neared the guest room where the weird old man from Weasel-Town (the girls' name for Weselton) and his two towering, terrifying, silent bodyguards slept. The King had some sort of business deal with the Duke, though Anna and Elsa had no idea what it was, nor did they care. The Duke and his guards had eaten dinner with the royal family on their first night in Arendelle, but had eaten in their room since then, which Anna and Elsa were grateful for. The princesses had been so terrified by his guards, who had spent most of the meal watching the girls with glares plastered on their faces. Elsa thought that they looked like they enjoyed murdering people in their spare time. Vilhelm, the taller guard with a mustache, actually scared Elsa and Anna less than the smaller, clean shaven one named Thomas. For some reason, Thomas looked a lot meaner despite his smaller size. The girls were not as scared of the Duke, but they thought he was odd. His actions, such as dancing "like a peacock", would have been funny if performed by some other people, but when the Duke did them, it was just weird.

Elsa's heart jumped to her throat as she saw two figures by the guest room door. The Duke's bodyguards were dozing against the wall, still in uniform and clutching crossbows. Anna peeked around her sister as one the bodyguard let out an odd cross between a snore and a snort. Elsa was about to turn back around and head to the nursery, but Anna was already pulling her past the apparently sleeping guards.

Elsa was not the only one who had pretended to sleep that night. Once the girls passed, the guards' eyes opened and tracked their progress down the stairs. Once they were out of hearing distance, Vilhelm gave another phony snore while the Thomas let out an unconvincing cough, which was the signal to his employer that the girls were sneaking out again.

The Duke and his guards had heard the guards sneaking out on previous nights, and the Duke was very curious about Elsa. There was some secret hidden in the 8 year old, and the Duke wanted to find out what it was. Not to mention, if the girls got hurt and the Duke's guards saved them, the reward would be a very handsome price.

The guards waited until the Duke acknowledged that he'd heard them and knew what was going on by giving his own signal, which ended up as the worst sounding fake sneeze either of the thugs had ever heard. Getting up, they set off in the direction the princesses had gone, hoping to gain some information of the secret the family was hiding before their employer met up with them later. Although it appeared otherwise, both of the Duke's bodyguards were could be very stealthy if needed, a fact the Duke liked to keep secret so people would not expect to be followed or watched by them.

Downstairs, Anna and Elsa giggled quietly as they imagined the fun they would have in just a couple minutes. Anna had started toward the great hall, which was where they had played on other nights. Elsa stopped her however, since the last time they had played there her snow had left a huge puddle that spanned the whole hall and there had still been a couple chunks of snow when their parents had gone downstairs. Her parents had not been angry, but they had been very disappointed, which Elsa thought wasn't much better. The King and Queen had reluctantly realized that Elsa's magic could not be bottled up, though they still didn't like her using it.

Anna looked worried that they may not be able to play, but Elsa led her towards a closet and pulled out both of their coats, boots, mittens and hats. Elsa didn't actually need them, as her magic made her immune to cold temperatures, but her parents insisted she wear them so as to not draw attention and suspicion. Neither of the girls noticed the two men watching them from the shadows of the staircase (there were no windows nearby, so the dim morning light did not reach them) as they happily donned their winter gear. Elsa had to help Anna with her mittens, and after doing so, they went out one of the castle's back doors and stepped out into the dawn air.

Unaware that they were being pursued by the Duke's thugs, the two girls ran gleefully through the castle's grounds to the gate. Anna and Elsa longingly stared at the pretty village on the other side, where not a light was seen (besides the rather large fireflies flying around) as Elsa and Anna were the only ones up this early- as well as Vilhelm, Thomas and the Duke, though the girls didn't know they were up too. The princesses had only left the castle grounds a handful of times, and both of them longed to explore the outside world more. Struck by an idea, Elsa cupped her hands together and focused her magic toward her goal.

Elsa had gotten better at getting her magic to do what she wanted, though she still had no control over it when she released some accidentally. Nowadays, her magic only released itself if she was scared or angry, and she still couldn't stop it or control what her powers made when it happened. Elsa had control at the moment, and she made a snow bank appear on both sides of the wall. The sisters climbed over the snow bank, and gleefully ran through the sleeping village.

The thugs followed them as they neared the edge of the village, staying out of sight and not making a sound. Grateful that their uniforms kept them warm, they watched with open mouths as Elsa shot a huge snowflake in the air, and turned the ground into an ice rink. They had thought the secret the Duke was so curious about would end up being something stupid and unimportant, but clearly that was not the case. Hopefully the Duke would give them a raise once they reported this. Vilhelm, the bodyguard with the mustache, smiled as he watched the girls at play building a snowman, thinking of his own daughter back in Wesleton.

Once they were done with their snowman, Elsa talked in a goofy voice as the snowman, saying "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" She manipulated Olaf's stick arms as she said it, and Anna rushed forward to hug the snowman. Reminded even more of his daughter, Vilhelm chuckled at this before he could stop himself, and the girls looked in the direction the thugs were hiding suspiciously. Thomas sent a death glare his way, letting him know that if this mission failed, it would be very unpleasant for him. Luckily for Vilhelm, the girls were distracted by a mouse.

Neither girl was scared of mice, and they normally wouldn't have paid it any attention, except this one had a tiny chariot hooked up to it. "Elsa, look! It's like a horse for a fairy! Wow! Fairies must be really small!" Vilhelm had to pinch himself to avoid laughing at what he thought was an overactive imagination (he was too far away to see the mouse). Elsa got down and gazed at it too.

Both girls were enthralled with the idea of fairies like the ones in their bedtime stories. They were both firm believers in fairies and other magical creatures. Their parents had confirmed the existence of trolls, though neither Elsa or Anna had seen one. They were sure fairies existed though, since Elsa was living proof that magic was real. The girls would have been ecstatic if they looked up, for they would have seen a real fairy flying over them, though it would have looked like a glowing light.

The mouse did see it however. The fairy- Fawn, an animal-talent- signaled to Cheese (the mouse) to go back to the fairy camp. Cheese darted toward the wooded mountains, slipping and sliding on Elsa's ice and being pursued by Elsa and Anna, who were desperately trying to keep the mouse in their sight. The chased the mouse through the woods, laughing and not paying attention to where they were going, until Cheese finally shook lost them. Anna spun around, filled with glee at seeing something related to fairies.

Elsa noticed a major problem. They were surrounded by woods, and neither girl had any idea how to find their way back home.

-XXXXX-

"My, my! This is lovely." Said a voice from behind the bodyguards. The turned and saw the Duke. Saluting, Thomas started to inform his boss of Elsa's magic, only to be rudely cut off. "Yes, yes I know she can do magic!" The Duke snapped. "A door to wonderful opportunity has just opened, boys." Vilhelm looked at him suspiciously and asked "Sir?". Thomas, on the other hand, seemed to know what the Duke was going to say, and had his 'money grin' on.

"You two will follow the girls, while I tell King and his army that they went that way." The Duke explained with a twisted smile on his face, pointing in the direction he knew would lead them in the opposite direction of the girls. "When you two find the girls, make sure they don't know who you are. Then bring them to me. We'll take the younger one back, and get a huge reward." Vilhelm liked the part about the reward- he did have a family to feed after all- though the rest of the plan shot twinges of guilt through him, especially the fact the the Duke had only mentioned bringing the younger princess home.

"What about the older princess?" Vilhelm asked warily, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "I have plans for the little witch." The Duke now had the most twisted grin Vilhelm had ever seen. He glanced at Thomas, hoping his fellow guard was troubled by this also, only to see an equally ugly look on Thomas' face. Vilhelm didn't feel at all okay with this plan, but he wasn't going to speak out against his boss.

He couldn't afford to lose his job, as he needed a payment soon. He was desperate for money, because he did not get many job opportunities because most people seemed to be scared of him. He had tried running a store once, which had been a colossal disaster because he had scared his customers away when he had started raging about how everybody had been buying so little that he was losing money instead of profiting from the store. Needless to say, that career had gone out the window soon after that incident.

Besides, whatever plan the Duke had for the princesses was none of his concern, whereas getting his wife and daughter food, clothes, and toys and things for his daughter, was his topmost priority.

He followed Thomas into the woods, determined to finish this mission, collect his money and return home to his family as soon as possible.

-XXXXX-

Periwinkle stared at her hands in dismay. It was happening again; she couldn't shoot any more than a few flakes of snow out of her hand. This happened depressingly often. Her talent just stopped working, as if somebody had borrowed it and hadn't returned it yet. Then, she would be able to shoot snow again as if nothing had happened.

A couple days after she was born, Periwinkle asked her friends if they ever experienced this. They had given her such strange looks that she'd never brought up the topic again. Fortunately for Periwinkle, nobody had seen this happen to her, so her friends had forgotten about it, and she was alone with her secret.

Periwinkle emerged from her fairy sized tent and wandered aimlessly around the winter section of the fairy camp, too upset to fly. The winter fairies had frosted a small patch of ground right after their arrival, and had to re-frost every couple hours. Although she was normally bubbly, Periwinkle always felt down when her talent didn't work. She often wondered if she was an incomplete, or if there was something uniquely wrong with her.

Periwinkle needed someone to talk to, and the obvious answer flashed in her head- Tinker Bell! The fairy twins were now so close that they felt as if they'd grown up together and known each other all their lives, despite the fact that the first time they met each other was 7 years after their birth. Periwinkle set off for the other side of the fairy camp, where the warm fairies resided.

She ran into Vidia- actually Vidia had swooped down on her and flew around her so fast that Periwinkle's hair stood up even more, before landing in front of the glum frost fairy. "Looking for the Tinker Thinker, darling?" Vidia asked her in a sugary voice. If she'd been feeling better, Peri would have laughed at the fast-flying fairy referring to Tink as the 'tinker thinker'. Noticing the uncharacteristically sad face Periwinkle had, Vidia asked in a kinder voice "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Tink?" Peri asked her. However, a horn blared and Queen Clarion cautioned all fairies to be extra careful, because two little girls might know of their existence. Peri didn't see why was deemed important enough for an announcement. Hadn't Tink revealed herself to a girl once, and to her father. Tinker Bell had told Periwinkle about her adventures with Lizzy. Maybe they were warning them because Lizzy's dad had captured Vidia and almost exposed their entire race? Periwinkle did notice that Vidia looked very displeased with this news.

Peri asked Vidia again if she knew where Tink was, and Vidia nodded mutely and beckoned her to follow. It appeared that Periwinkle wasn't the only one whose spirits had sunk during the day. She followed Vidia, and when she saw her twin releasing Cheese from his chariot with Fawn, rushed forward and embraced Tink, muttering that they needed to talk privately.

Tinker Bell gave Fawn and Cheese a quick goodbye and led Peri just outside the fairy camp where they could be alone. Sensing her sister's distress, she asked "What's wrong?"

"I think something's wrong with me." Periwinkle rushed out. "Sometimes I can't do my talent. I'll try to shoot snow and nothing comes out, and then suddenly I can do it again. I haven't heard of this happening to anyone else. I asked my friends about it once, but they looked at me like I was crazy- the even suggested I visit the healing-talents!" Periwinkle broke down at this point, and Tinker Bell hugged her and rubbed her back until she had stopped crying. "Do you think I'm incomplete?" Peri asked, her voice a hoarse whisper, as if she was afraid she'd start crying again if she spoke any louder. Incomplete fairies were often regarded with way too much pity than Periwinkle ever wanted sent her way. Although Tink's friend Rani was technically not incomplete, she still attracted a lot of pity or, even worse, muttered rumors.

It pained Tinker Bell to no end to see her sister so heartbroken. She looked at her sister sadly and said "It's impossible to be incomplete only part of the time, so you don't have to worry about being pitied." Tink gave her sister a sad smile, which Peri returned. Tink then added "If you were incomplete, I'd fill up whatever was missing with love, and I would never pity you. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, just your talent" Tink cringed when she realized how awkward that sounded, but Peri looked as if that statement held all the secrets of the universe. She grinned so broadly that her face seemed like it would split in two, and she hugged Tink a bit too tightly. Tink didn't even care that her breath had been knocked out of her; she was just glad that Peri was herself again.

Tinker Bell reluctantly admitted that she had no idea what caused Peri's mysterious problem, though she said she knew someone who would. "Who?" Peri asked, surprised. "You're going to kick yourself for not thinking of this." Tink informed her. Peri just looked at her curiously. Tink let the suspense build for a moment, and then said in the most matter-of-fact voice she'd ever used "Lord Milori!"

They headed off towards the large tent Queen Clarion and Lord Milori shared (seeing as they were a couple). In reality, the tent was the size of a baby cradle, but it was large for fairies. Periwinkle was astonished that she hadn't thought of talking to the ruler of her home. He had ruled the Winter Woods for as long as anyone could remember, and he and Queen Clarion were leaders for a reason- they were the wisest fairies/sparrow-men in all of Pixie Hollow. Besides, Lord Milori seemed know of everything that ever happened in Pixie Hollow, so he would know if anyone else had talent troubles.

Once they reached the rulers' tent, Periwinkle hesitated, and Tink gave her an encouraging smile. Periwinkle nodded. There was no reason to be nervous of Lord Milori, after all. The ruling sparrow-man frequently counseled the winter fairies, and he made it known to them that they could always talk to him if something was bothering them. Queen Clarion did the same for the warm fairies, and both rulers had a somewhat parental relationship with their subjects.

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion appeared at the entrance, and Tink and Peri gave their rulers a brief bow. Lord Milori invited Periwinkle in, and Tink gave her twin a quick thumbs up as the sparrow-man guided his subject inside. Queen Clarion was politely shooed away by her boyfriend, and she gave Tink a nod and a small smile before flying off to check on her subjects.

Tink settled outside the rulers' tent and waited for her sister to reemerge.

**Well, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic- it's over 4,000 words. I'm surprised at how long these chapters are becoming. I'm now kind of worried I'm going to totally screw up Periwinkle's talk with Lord Milori in the next chapter.**

** Okay time for a fun fact. I wasn't sure what to name the the Duke's bodyguards at first (I think that every character in a movie should actually have a name, but apparently Disney doesn't), so I looked up _The Snow Queen_ by Hans Christian Anderson on Wikipedia. I was going to name them after characters in the story, but then I saw the illustrations for it by Thomas Vilhelm Pederson, who also illustrated other Hans Christian Anderson stories, so I decided to name them after him.**

** I decided that since I'm making the Duke more villainous, I could make Vilhelm have a better personality, and I thought I'd make the bigger, stronger, scarier guard be the one without a scary personality, since I'm making the Duke look harmless but have an evil mind.**

** Hope you all enjoyed! Please Review and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, faved or put this on alert. It means a lot to know that people are reading this. Sorry to potentially disappoint you, but Anna and Elsa don't appear in this chapter- the Frozen part is about what's going on in Arendelle. This is the only chapter where this will happen, since this a Elsa/Anna/Tink/Peri story, so it will revolve around them, (and in a couple chapters their paths will cross and we'll actually get to the crossover part).**

** Okay, so just an FYI for the Tinker Bell part, the fairies sometimes refer to the person whose laugh produced them as "their laugh" (Although in this chapter, I also refer to them as "their human" or their laugh-source) So if a fairy talks about their laugh, you can probably assume their talking about the person. **

** I edited part of the last chapter, as I wanted to make Vilhelm's change more gradual. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Frozen or Tinker Bell**

The King and Queen of Arendelle had just woken up about half an hour ago, and their day was already ruined. They had both taken about half that time getting dressed, as they were both not morning people, and clothes of royalty were rather elaborate and took forever to put on due to the many components they consisted of. They had then went to wake up Elsa and Anna, only to find that their beds were empty.

This was not unusual, as the girls often got up early due to their supposed insomnia- or, rather, Anna got up due to her insomnia and would drag Elsa up with her. Elsa had adjusted to waking up earlier and earlier over the years, though Anna was always awake before her. Most of the time they played without incident (even if Elsa used her magic, nobody had ever gotten hurt). However, sometimes they got into mischief, like the time that they had infiltrated the Cook's kitchen and attempted to make breakfast for their parents- what actually happened is they caused a huge mess and ruined one of the Cook's pots. The cook and the Servants hadn't been very happy with the princesses that day.

The King and Queen had went downstairs, expecting to find their girls in the great hall or the ballroom and most likely playing in a winter wonderland. When the most likely places Elsa and Anna could be turned out empty, the King and Queen had quickened their pace, their panic growing steadily higher as each room they checked showed no sign of either girl. Eventually they were running through the castle shouting their daughters' names, horrified when they got no response.

It had been the King who had eventually spotted through a window the suspicious white spot by the gate that was barely visible due to the fact the sun wasn't up yet. He and his wife had rushed outside, not even bothering to put on a cloak or boots, despite the fact winter was almost arriving. When they arrived at the gate, the King's suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed snow- the only snow around, which was a sure sign that Elsa had made it- and it was covered with footprints. It appeared that two certain little girls and some people wearing larger boots had climbed over the wall with it. Elsa's gloves lay to the side of the snow bank, having been discarded because she couldn't do magic as well with them on.

The King and Queen hastened to open the gates and wondered where their girls had gone and who the adults were. The King was starting to regret that almost none of his staff actually lived in the castle, because if they had someone surely would have stopped the girls from wandering away. Both the King and Queen were astonished their girls had run away- surely they taught them better than that. They were torn between worry and anger as they went out into the village. They were looking around for some sign of their girl when they heard a cry of "Your Majesties!"

Turning, they noticed the Duke of Weselton, breathing heavily as if he had just done some serious exercise. His boots had snow on them, and he looked quite scared. He gave them both a quick bow, and then rushed out an incomprehensible sentence. The King impatiently asked him to repeat himself, and the Duke stammered out "The princesses- we tried to stop them- they ran away- I sent my guards- catch them." The King and Queen stared at him, both because the Duke almost never found it difficult to prattle on about anything and the fact that they weren't sure they heard him right. Their girls had purposely run away?! They were going to be in trouble once they were home.

"Which way did they go?" The King demanded as he headed to the castle to signal for the guards to prepare themselves. "They went that way." The Duke answered, pointing in the wrong direction and hoping they'd believe him. The King called for the kingdom's guards by ringing a large bell in the courtyard.

After a couple minutes, men began to emerge from their houses and head towards the rulers of Arendelle. After several more frustrating minutes spent as the they got the horses ready, during which Elsa and Anna were likely getting further and further away, the King was seriously regretting letting the guards spend nights with their families. Arendelle and the neighboring kingdoms got along fairly well, and since there had not been any wars within the past half century, security had gotten rather loose. Arendelle didn't actually have an army, though the guards had gone through basic combat training if they ever needed one.

Because the King wasn't worried about an attack from another kingdom he hadn't even posted a guard by the gate. He wanted to hit himself; how could he have been so stupid? Why on earth did he reduce security this much. Even one guard could have prevented the girls from running away, or at least alerted the King and Queen right away. Well, that was certainly going to be changed as soon as he got his daughters home safe and sound.

The Queen handed her husband a cloak and boots, because he could not go look for his daughters in slippers. Finally the King and his men were ready, and they set off to find the two little girls that meant the world to the King and Queen.

XXXXXXXXX

Lord Milori guided Periwinkle to the cold side of his and Queen Clarion's tent. Some light talents had released light into the tent so one could see in the windowless tent. The sun wasn't even fully visible yet, so they would have used the lights even if the tent did have windows. The tent sat directly over the border between warm and cold areas that the fairies had made for their camp. The difference between the warm part of fairy camp and the makeshift wintery climate they'd made wasn't as good as the one between Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods, but it kept the winter fairies from being too uncomfortable before they changed the seasons.

Milori offered Periwinkle a seat, and he himself sat on the ice chair he had crafted for himself upon their arrival in Arendelle (the fairies still didn't really know where Arendelle was relative to any other mainland). The sparrow-man gazed with concern at his subject, wondering why the normally bubbly and cheerful frost fairy seemed so down in the dumps.

"What did you come to talk to me about?" He asked gently after Periwinkle made no indication that she was going to start the conversation. Lord Milori waited as Periwinkle seemed to battle with herself- she looked like she dying to say what was on her mind but scared about what she might hear.

In a voice so downtrodden that Lord Milori would not have believed it to be Periwinkle's if he hadn't seen her talking, Periwinkle said "Somethings wrong with me. Sometimes my talent just disappears."

Lord Milori contemplated this quietly. This was rather unexpected. He'd never noticed her having any problems with her talent, and he did know almost everything that went on around the Winter Woods. After asking for confirmation that he'd understood her- to which Periwinkle had responded (in a voice so upset that even she looked shocked that it had come from her mouth) that, yes she was sometimes unable to produce a single flake of snow- Lord Milori thought quietly for another couple minutes before responding.

"I haven't heard of another case quite like yours" He began and then quickly added "I suggest you visit Dewey's library once we return home, as there are records about every fairy. He can look to see if there has been another fairy of sparrow-man who frequently seems to lose their talent."

After seeing Periwinkle's expression, which seemed to be asking _Is that it?_, Lord Milori gave a tiny smile and said "I'm not completely useless when it comes to this topic, though. I do know that sometimes a human and the fairy that came from their laugh can share similar interests." Periwinkle looked at him questioningly and he continued. "Specifically, Dewey found out that the human whose laugh produced him owns a bookshop- although I have no idea how he discovered that, since he almost never goes to the mainland. Also, years and years ago an an animal-talent was born from a baby's laugh and the baby grew up and now looks after horses in London."

This information didn't exactly relate to Periwinkle's problem, but it made her feel tiny bit better. She asked, in a voice not as depressed as earlier, "How did the animal-talent know that human was the one who made him?" Tinker Bell had told Periwinkle about a fairy named Prilla who had met her laugh- a girl named Sara Quirtle, but Periwinkle hadn't heard how Prilla knew who her human was.

Lord Milori, however, had apparently been informed on what it was like for a fairy to meet their human. "From what I've heard, it feels like you found a huge piece of yourself that you'd lost but didn't even know was missing."

That made sense, though Periwinkle still wasn't sure how this related to her problem. She asked if maybe her human was preventing her from using her talent. The only reason Lord Milori could think of for Periwinkle's and Tinker Bell's laugh-source hindering Periwinkle's talent but not her sister's was "Maybe your laugh lives in the tropics." However they both didn't think it was very plausible.

Periwinkle didn't think there was anything left to talk about without consulting Dewey to see if her case was truly unique or not. She thanked Lord Milori for his time and they started towards the tent's exit. Once they were at the flap, Periwinkle turned and bowed respectfully, saying "My lord," as she did it, which was the proper protocol (she skipped the normal fairy farewell because it would have been rather insensitive to say "Fly again soon", seeing as one of Lord Milori's wings was broken, rendering him flightless). Lord Milori pointed out that this protocol was only necessary for formal situations, and a counseling session was not formal by any means. Periwinkle looked slightly surprised by this news, and thanked him for his time again.

She was almost out of the tent, but she remembered something and turned back. "Can you not tell anyone about this? I told Tink but I'd rather not have anyone else know." Periwinkle then added, as an afterthought, "I wouldn't mind if you told Queen Clarion, though." Lord Milori nodded and said "Of course- I'll no sooner betray your trust than I'll fly again." Lord Milori answered with a smile that was somehow sad and amused at the same time.

"I always keep these talks confidential unless my subject says they don't need it to be a secret, or if they reveal a potential danger to themselves or others." Lord Milori continued and when he saw the rather scared look on Periwinkle's face as he said the second part, he added "Don't worry, they didn't try to murder someone or something like that. They just were too forceful when using their talent and put so much snow on the roof of another fairies house. It would have caused the house to collapse if I hadn't breached the confidentially rule and enlisted some other fairies to help me clear the snow off before anything too serious could happen"

Periwinkle nodded and headed out the tent. She still didn't feel totally okay, but she was more cheerful than she'd been earlier that day. She noticed Tinker Bell was nowhere to be seen, and figured that she was getting ready for the day's work of changing the seasons. She watched the sunrise, hoping that her talent would not disappear while all the fairies were changing the seasons, because everybody would surely notice if it did, seeing as they all worked together. Even as she made the wish, Periwinkle knew it wouldn't come true, and her talent would leave her again.

**Okay, to be honest I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I probably wouldn't be even if I edited it a million times. Pretty much it lets you know that the King and his men aren't going to find the girls because they took the Duke's bait and went the wrong way, so the Duke's plan is working so far. Also, I know it doesn't seem likely that the King would have the guards not reside in the castle, but if they did, Elsa, Anna, Vilhelm, Thomas and the Duke probably wouldn't have been able to sneak out. **

** The Periwinkle/Lord Milori talk is supposed to hint as to why Periwinkle has this problem (and if you think you've figured it out, there's stuff I haven't hinted at).**

** Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update again next week, and we'll see what Anna and Elsa (and Vilhelm and Thomas are up to) and then I'll have a fairy part.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, I'm back! Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, faved and followed my story so far. I really appreciate it! Also, please note the cover I made for this story. (the one problem is Fanfiction didn't let me decide how to crop it, so most of Anna's face is missing,) but it doesn't look that bad so I'm just going to keep it that way.**

** Okay, a couple things I forgot to mention before: (1) In chapter 3 I borrowed the idea about Elsa/Anna hating that they're princesses from the deleted song "We Know Better", which I found out about on Disney Wiki and (2) there's a reason for my killing off Anna's fairy in chapter 1. **

** Another similarity I noticed for my list of similarities between _Frozen_ and _Secret of the Wings_ is (*SPOILER ALERT*) that both sets of sisters were forcibly separated for their safety after an accident (Anna getting knocked out by Elsa's snow and Periwinkle's wings almost breaking when she visits Tink in the warm part of Pixie Hollow) and both sets are reunited after they heal the broken wing/frozen Anna at the end of the movie (*END OF SPOILER ALERT*) The reason I'm compiling this list of similarities between the movies and the characters is because I noticed a lot of them while watching _Frozen_ the second time, which is what gave me the idea for this story. I actually thought of a snippet of what will happen in the middle of this fic (and the reason for Periwinkle's talent problem) while I was watching Frozen again, and the rest of this built itself around that idea. The point of this is that I wasn't just thinking about flinging characters that I like together, which is what some of my family members thought when I told them about this.**

** The usual Disclaimers apply- I don't own anything in this. For this chapter, I'm doing something a little different and switching back and forth between the Frozen and Disney Fairies parts, so I'll have two sections of each. Okay, now we check in on Anna and Elsa. **

The sun was beginning to rise in Arendelle, a large orange sphere that lit up the previously gray sky. (If the plays at the _Fairy Tale Theater_ back in Neverland were to be believed, the sun was actually a light-talent fairy, who had been born from such an explosive laugh that they had been larger than the earth and now flew around it day in and day out looking for Neverland. However, most fairies agreed it was a ridiculous story and the _Fairy Tale Theater_ had obviously been short on ideas that month. The light talents, including Irridessa, were the only fairies who did not think it was a dumb idea). Regardless of the origins of the sun, from its position in the horizon, the just emerging sunlight cast long shadows, which illuminated things oddly- especially the woods where the kingdom's princesses were.

The shadows of tree trunks were cast in lines across the ground, making it look as if somebody had drawn stripes on the earth. Anna had noticed this and was happily pointing it out (replacing her ramblings about fairies, which had lasted a good five minutes after the mouse with the chariot had disappeared) as she pulled her sister along on her journey to examine all the exciting new things in the woods. She remained happily oblivious to the fact that Elsa had tried pointing out numerous times that they were lost.

Elsa tried again to get Anna's attention while the latter continued to chatter on excitedly about whatever presented itself. Elsa eventually stomped her foot in frustration, causing a small patch of ice to appear. After almost slipping and falling (and almost yanking Elsa down in the process, as they were still holding hands), Anna finally stopped talking long enough for Elsa to get a word in.

"Anna, do you know where we are?" Elsa asked, hoping that somehow the five year old did know, or would at least notice the problem they had and help her try to solve it instead of constantly inspecting everything she could. However, Anna simply responded "In the woods. But we're on an adventure! Let's play!"

That showed Anna in a nutshell; focusing on the good things and ignoring the bad until they went away. Or maybe she just didn't realize that they were _truly_ lost. Elsa wasn't totally scared- at least Anna was with her, and Anna alone helped ease a lot of the fear. Things were always less scary when people were together instead of alone.

Elsa pondered how to get Anna to understand that they were completely lost and should start looking for a way home instead of playing. Deciding on a direct approach, Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders and stated "Anna, look around. We're totally lost, so we can't play right now because we need to find our way home."

Anna looked around, seemingly startled by the fact that there was no sign of the village or the castle of Arendelle. She eyes began to show more worry as she fiddled with her braids more intensely and chewed her bottom lip. After a couple moments, Anna suggested "Maybe if we walk the way we came, we'll end up back in the village." However, her tone revealed that she knew this was far-fetched, if not impossible. Even though she hadn't noticed where they were going when they were chasing the mouse, Anna had noticed that they changed directions a lot while doing so.

If they had been older, they might have thought of using the sun as a compass, but the idea didn't occur to either of them. Even if they had thought of it, they wouldn't have known which direction they had to go, seeing as the sun hadn't been up when they were playing in the woods. Lacking any other ideas, they started to go in the direction they'd gone after their last turn, hoping to recognize landmarks and eventually find their way back.

However, they had not been in the woods before, and they had been too busy trying to keep track of where the mouse was to pay much attention to their surroundings. So as they walked around, they recognized frighteningly little of the woods around them. Their worry increased, and after fifteen minutes they had somehow managed to get lost again, and were unable to find the place where they had conversed about being lost.

As she continued to wander around beside Anna, Elsa was already starting to think about the possibility of them never finding their way out of these woods. Unless somebody came and found them, it seemed likely to happen. But somebody would find them, right? Surely their parents must have realized they were missing by now, as they were normally awake as the sun rose. Elsa would've bet her magic powers that, if they were awake, the King was out looking for them with his "army". Elsa hoped they'd find them soon, because she was scared and hungry, and it didn't look like there was anything to eat in the woods.

Elsa knew they would be in a lot of trouble for sneaking out of the castle, but she didn't care how her parents punished them as long as she was safe there and not in these woods. She closed her eyes and wished "Papa, please find us soon." Or anybody, really. She amended.

Both girls heard a rustling sound in front of them and two cloaked figures stepped out from behind trees, but still hidden in the shadows. Anna and Elsa stared hopefully as the figures approached- maybe it was their father and and some soldier from the village. However, they turned out to be neither of them, and Elsa hurriedly took back the part of her wish stating she'd be happy if anyone found them. Once the two men stepped out into the light, and the princesses got a good look at them, their hopes were dashed- neither one was the size of their dad and nobody in Arendelle carried crossbows. Elsa and Anna stared fearfully at the Thomas and Vilhelm (though the girls didn't know their names and didn't want to) and then the princesses screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tinker Bell sat idly outside the rulers' tent for awhile, and then, as the sun rose more in the sky and fairies and sparrow-men bustled around, preparing to start the day's work of changing fall to winter, Tink decided to go get Pixie Dust for herself and Periwinkle. She quickly scribbled a note to her sister in the dirt outside the ruler's tent, making it obvious by spreading leaves around it, using the tips to point towards the message she'd wrote with her finger.

Tink then headed towards the center of the fairy camp, where a long line of fairies stood, waiting to receive their Pixie Dust for the day. Among the dust-keeper talents standing in booths made of sticks and handing out Pixie Dust were Tink's friends Terence and Zarina. Tink joined Rosetta, Fawn and Silvermist in the back of the line and idly chatted with her friends as they waited for the long line to crawl forward.

"So, sugar, I heard your sister's not too hot right now." Rosetta said, changing the subject for the fourth time in two minutes. Tink frowned at her friend and her thoughts rampaged through her head. _Where did she hear that?_ _Must she gossip about everything?!_ _Besides can't she see this could be a sensitive subject? And seriously? I don't think "hot" is a good word to describe Peri on the best days- she's a __Frost fairy for crying out loud!_

Tinker Bell only asked the first question. "Where did you hear that?" She asked the garden fairy. "I have my sources" Rosetta answered. Tink wondered how she could have heard this, and then remembered that Rosetta had a knack for eavesdropping on people's conversations and blowing them out of proportion. She wouldn't hesitate to make things up if it made her stories more juicy. "So what's up with Periwinkle? I heard that she's an incompl-" Tink interrupted her and said "Look, Rosetta, stop spreading rumors about my sister. It doesn't matter what's up with her- you shouldn't be blabbing her secrets to everybody."

"How dare you! I don't _blab_ about anyone, and I don't spread rumors either! Everything I say is true!" However, Fawn and Silvermist were on Tink's side. "You mean like that story you had about me calling in a hawk to ruin one of your dates so I could steal your boyfriend?!" Fawn demanded, clearly annoyed at Rosetta's proclaimed innocence. "That was one of the stupidest things you've said! I've only had three dates in my entire life, whereas _you've _dated about a million times and you're only half a year older than me" Fawn turned her back on Rosetta and began talking with Tink.

Rosetta shifted her annoyance towards Fawn and shot out "Well, maybe the reason I've had so many more dates then you is because sparrow-men like me because I actually act like a girl! And the only person who says stupid things around here is you!"

Fawn turned around again so fast that her waist-length braid smacked Tink across the face. Silvermist had started telling Rosetta "It would be nice if you stopped gossiping about people. It can really hurt someone's feelings if somebody spreads a rumor about them that's not true." but she stopped halfway through as Fawn launched herself onto Rosetta and sent her tumbling to the ground. Fawn and Rosetta rolled around in the dirt; Fawn was struggling to pin Rosetta down as the enraged garden fairy slapped and scratched the tomboyish animal fairy while yelling about how her hair and clothes were getting messed up. Tink and Silvermist stared at each other awkwardly as their friends brawled, slightly bewildered at how this had ended up as Fawn and Rosetta's fight when the argument had started between Rosetta and Tink. Neither one wanted to try to separate them, however, because they knew that they'd just end up with a ton of bruises and scratches.

Tink and Silvermist heard an inarticulate, slightly amused grunt from behind them, and realized that they were at the front of the line (Fawn and Rosetta were too busy wrestling to notice). Fairy Gary- the leader of the Dust-Keeper talents who was easily recognizable due to his large nose and mustache, prominent belly and kilt- was looking at the tinker-talent and water-talent fairies for some sort of explanation as to why their friends were trying to beat each other into submission. Tinker Bell and Silvermist just shrugged.

"Well, at least this morning is more interesting than I expected." Fairy Gary remarked as he leaned over the brawling fairies and attempted to wrench Fawn and Rosetta apart. He eventually succeeded and pulled them away from each other and lifted them to their feet, keeping a firm grasp on them as he held them apart. They only stopped trying to attack the other when Fairy Gary growled "Do you want me to get Queen Clarion?"

Once he was certain they wouldn't spring on each other again, Fairy Gary released Fawn and Rosetta, who continued to glare daggers at each other. He then sent them to the Dust-Keeper talents at opposite ends of the row of those passing out Pixie Dust, so there would be as much distance as possible between them. After they had been dealt with, Fairy Gary turned back to Tink and Silvermist, back to his usual happy self.

"All right. Silvermist, you go over there." He said, pointing to a booth with some random Dust-Keeper that Tink didn't know. He then looked down at Tink, and then looked around at the Dust-Keepers, debating about which one to send the Tinker-talent to. Gesturing towards Terence, who was busy helping some other fairy, Fairy Gary said teasingly, in his distinct Scottish accent "Looks like your boyfriends taken. Any other preferences?"

"It's not like that! Terence and I are just friends." Tink exclaimed. "Just joking- more or less" Fairy Gary stated, shrugging, "Zarina's free. Now scram." Tink made her way over to Zarina, wondering why everybody enjoyed teasing her and Terence about their nonexistent relationship. Even Periwinkle enjoyed bugging Tink about it.

Tink reached Zarina's booth and greeted her friend. After exchanging greetings, Tink asked "Can you give me some Pixie Dust for Peri, too? I told her I'd pick hers up." Zarina nodded, and then beckoned Tink closer and whispered "I'll throw in one of my creations, too." Tink was slightly worried by this statement, as Zarina's experiments mostly involved mutating Pixie Dust in a way that unintentionally ended up being dangerous.

Tink waited as Zarina gathered up the right amount of normal Pixie Dust into two small pouches- one for Tink and one for Peri. Tink dumped hers all over herself and held on to Peri's to give to her later. Tink fluttered up a bit, just to make sure it worked. To be honest, she wouldn't need that much Pixie Dust today, because the fairies were using the snow-making machines on the ground seeing as they were too unwieldy to fly with.

After making sure nobody was watching, Zarina rummaged in her booth for a couple moments and pulled out a satchel made from a leaf and some blades of grass. She dangled it by the strap proudly, and the satchel swung slightly. It was giving off the slightest red glow, which Tink barely noticed, caused by whatever bizarre type of Pixie Dust was inside.

Tink eyed the satchel warily, as if it might suddenly explode, and asked Zarina in an uncertain voice "What is it?"

Zarina beamed (seemingly unaware of Tink's hesitation to take the satchel) and replied "I call it _Life Dust_." Tink just stared at her blankly and asked "It's not dangerous, is it?" Zarina laughed. "Of course not. This beauty lets you fly just like normal Pixie Dust does, but it's also nutritious!" Zarina noticed Tink staring at her as if she were slightly insane, and said "I went for a week without eating anything when I took this stuff, and I didn't run out of energy or lose weight. I'm telling you, this stuff is great!"

Tink continued to stare blankly at Zarina and finally voiced the only thing on her mind at the moment "What's the point of Pixie Dust that can replace food? It's not like we can't eat foods that come from the Mainland." There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds, and then Zarina replied in a slightly hurt voice "Well, I think it's a cool idea."

"Okay, whatever. I'll take it. That stuff's probably better than the crummy food here anyway." Tink replied. It was true, the food was horrible at the fairy camp. The cooking-talent fairies had no reason to travel there, so the other fairies were left to their own devices, and there hadn't been a single visit to the Mainland that didn't involve the water-talents putting out a fire caused by some fairy's botched meal. Zarina perked up instantly as Tink swung the satchel over her shoulder. Tink waved goodbye as she flew off.

The fairies would soon depart to start changing the season to winter, so Tink flew straight to where the snow-making machines were, hoping to find Peri there prepping with the other fairies. Tink was lucky-Periwinkle was there, so Tink didn't have to fly through the whole camp looking for her. She was talking with her friends and seemed to be her usual bubbly self again, but Tink knew her well enough to know she wasn't feeling completely okay, though she still looked like she was feeling a lot better. Even though they were fraternal twins instead of identical ones, Tink and Peri still shared many habits and characteristics. Tink could see that Peri was dying to tug at her bangs, something both of them did when they were annoyed or scared or worried. Peri's hands kept flicking up as if they were trying to move up themselves and pull her arms with them, but they stopped when Peri clasped her hands behind her back.

Tink flew up to Periwinkle and gave her sister her Pixie Dust. Peri then dumped it all over herself, and Tink saw that she looked a bit happier after that. Pixie Dust was nice that way. Peri then noticed the satchel that Tink was wearing and looked at it questioningly. Tink pulled her aside and said "It's one of Zarina's experiments but we can pretty much use it as extra Pixie Dust. Zarina said it can act like food, but I doubt we'll need it for that." Peri nodded, looking a bit confused at the idea of eating Pixie Dust.

Strictly speaking, Zarina wasn't supposed to be experimenting, but Tink was hardly a stickler for rules herself so she kept Zarina's secret for her (though Peri knew about it, too but Zarina had said she didn't mind if Tink told Peri. It was common knowledge that there was very little the twins didn't share with each other- and now that Peri had told Tink about her talent problem, there were absolutely no secrets either of them kept from the other. ) However, keeping Zarina's secret wasn't the real reason Tink had pulled Peri aside.

"How are you feeling?" Tink whispered to her sister. Peri truthfully answered "Better.", though Tink noticed that she hadn't said she felt okay, just that she didn't feel as depressed as before. Tink looked at her slightly disbelievingly, and Peri said "No, really! I feel totally flitterific! I mean, it almost never goes away more than once a day, and it's already ditched me, so I think I'll be okay." Tink knew "it" referred to Peri's talent, and she decided that Peri was mostly telling the truth and actually felt a lot better. Tink guessed that her sister was about three quarters of the way back to her normal self. Peri then added with glee "Look, I can do it now." and shot snow from her fingers.

Tink smiled and said "Well, if it's already come back and won't leave again, what can possibly go wrong?"

The answer turned out to be a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Vilhelm and Thomas had finally caught up with the princesses after half an hour of searching for them. Although the princesses had no idea where they were, the guards did because they knew the trick of using the sun as a compass. Once they'd gathered the girls up (to put it nicely) and carted them off to the Duke, they would be able to collect their paycheck, with a bonus for finding the girls so the Duke could execute his plan- and potentially the princesses.

Vilhelm frowned at this. He hoped the Duke wouldn't try to kill the girls. It was just plain _wrong _to kill children, though the Duke would most likely disagree. However, the Duke was known to seek revenge, so Vilhelm thought it would be stupid of him to try to intervene with his boss's plans. If he did ruin the Duke's plans, Vilhelm's own family would most likely be the target of the Duke's anger. If Vilhelm were to pick whether it was the princesses or his own family that would be harmed, Vilhelm would choose the princesses in a heartbeat.

The guards advanced towards the girls, who stared at them fearfully and backed away. After a couple seconds, Thomas lunged at the younger one, who was closer. Thomas managed to grab the younger one's arm while Vilhelm headed towards the older, magical one.

Anna screamed as she felt a large, gloved hand wrap around her arm. She instinctively kicked at the man, trying to squirm out of his iron grip. Elsa was still free, and she stomped her feet frantically as she evaded Vilhelm, turning the ground to ice.

Both guards and Anna slipped on the unexpected ice, and Anna managed to escape from her captor when his grip loosened. Anna scrambled away from the men, who were still slightly dazed from the fall, as they had both whacked their heads on the way down. They finally got up, only to find that there was more ice, and promptly slipped again. By the time the guards finally had solid footing again, the girls were long gone.

"That little witch tried to kill us!" Thomas growled under his breath "If the Duke doesn't kill her I will!" Vilhelm glanced at his companion and decided against pointing out that slipping on ice wasn't exactly fatal. Besides, the girl _had_ only used her powers to save her sister. Vilhelm began to think that the Duke and Thomas were far more dangerous than the elder princess of Arendelle, despite the fact they couldn't do magic.

Elsa ran away as fast as she could with Anna right at her heels, not caring where they were going as they tried to get as far away from the guards as possible. They ran faster and longer than they ever had before, their breaths becoming frantic gasps for air.

Elsa's magic was feeding heavily on her fear, and the temperature dropped rapidly as they ran. Snow began to whirl around them, and it became harder to run as the snow settled on the ground. Still they kept moving, helped by the adrenaline rushing through them, though they were closer to stumbling through the snow than running at this point.

The wind howled and it was snowing so heavily that Elsa could barely see what was in front of her. She turned around to ask Anna if she wanted to rest for a bit, and screamed.

Anna wasn't there.

Elsa called her sister's name more and more frantically as she desperately searched for some sign, _any_ sign of her sister. Elsa called Anna's name until she was screaming herself hoarse. The storm became even worse as Elsa's magic spilled out of her growing fear and the agonizing despair that had topped it off.

Eventually the storm got so bad that Elsa couldn't see her own hands in front of her, and she couldn't hear herself cry her sister's name. Nor did she hear the sobs that came from her mouth when she got no response.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Periwinkle had started to feel even better once the fairies started bringing winter to the mainland. Once all the fairies had collected their Pixie Dust- which wasn't long after Tink and Peri got theirs- all the fairies' wings had been frosted. Tink and Peri had been the only fairies who hadn't, because they did not need to worry about their wings breaking.

Changing the seasons was always fun, but it was slightly less fun this time because it had a rigid feel to it and they were stuck walking instead of flying. The fairies had worked more or less in a line, and synchronized their actions. All of the frost fairies would shoot snow into the machines at the same time, while other fairies would crank the machines to shoot the snow out at high speeds. Then Vidia and the other fast-flying talents would use their wind-controlling powers to blow the snow around. There were some interesting (and sometimes terrifying) moments, such as when the fairies had rushed to hide from two armed men wearing cloaks who were creeping through the forest. After all, the existence of fairies was supposed to be secret, especially when adults were concerned.

It was the synchronization of the fairies that had been the problem. Her talent had disappeared again at the worst possible time. All the frost fairies were shooting snow, except Periwinkle, who discovered that she couldn't. _Figures, _Periwinkle had thought bitterly _the one time everybody would notice that my talent's missing is the time it decides to leave me multiple times._

Tink had noticed this first because they were using the same machine, but it didn't take much longer for every other fairy to be staring at Periwinkle. "You're supposed to make snow with us!" a frost fairy had shouted, though Peri couldn't tell who it was.

The other fairies, aside from Tink, had pestered Peri with questions. "Why aren't you helping?" "What's wrong?" "Do you need a break?". On and on they went, and Peri didn't want to answer any of them. Then, over the questions people were asking, Rosetta could clearly be heard saying "It's because you're an incomplete, right?"

Peri and Tink both lost it. Tink had started screaming at all the fairies to leave her alone as Peri simply took to the air and fled. She knew she couldn't fly that long, as it still wasn't very cold and the fairies hadn't gotten that much snow on the ground.

"Now look what you've done. I hope you're happy." Tink snapped to all the fairies before removing her coat and flying away to find her sister and comfort her. Tink was catching up to Peri fairly quickly, as the weather was still closer to her comfort zone than Peri's. "Peri, I need to talk to you!" Tink shouted. Peri had looked like she wanted to speed up and leave Tink behind, but her wings had quit and she was losing altitude quickly.

However, the temperature started to drop and snow started falling. This was odd. The other fairies certainly couldn't have gotten this much done in the couple minutes they'd been gone. Peri didn't care how this storm had come, she was simply glad she could fly as much as she wanted now. She flew and flew, not caring where she was going, just as long as it was away. She wanted to be alone. Not even Tink could cheer her up.

Periwinkle stopped suddenly. Tink! There was no way she could have made it back to fairy camp in this weather. When Peri had glanced back to see how much she was gaining, Tink had only been wearing the bottom part of her winter outfit. This was bad. Fairies could get frostbite too - well, at least the ones from the warm part of Pixie Hollow could.

Peri decided that Tink's need was greater than her own wish to be alone at the moment, as Tink could be seriously ill or even dead if she was in the cold for too long. Peri turned around and frantically searched for her twin, but she could barely see. She tried relying on her wings to find Tink, but no matter where she flew, they didn't glow at all.

**Okay, so now both groups are separated and Anna and Elsa are fleeing from the guards, and Tink could be catching frostbite. (Insert suspenseful music here) This chapter took me forever to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if the way Tink/Peri got separated was a bit too close to the way Anna/Elsa did. I hope they're not too similar.**

** I really have nothing against Rosetta, but I can't picture any of the other fairies spreading rumors. Also, the whole fight between Fawn and Rosetta sort of wrote itself- I'm not sure what that says about me :)**

** Writing Zarina was fun, because I could use her however I wanted and until **_**The Pirate Fairy**_** comes out, she isn't even out of character (because it's hard to tell what her character is like from a trailer). So, yeah writing her is fun. I guess this fic takes place before the Pirate Fairy, but then that screws up chapter 2 because I had Hook make a cameo in that (and he isn't Captain Hook yet in **_**The Pirate Fairy**_**, he's just James. I'm excited about **_**The Pirate Fairy**_** coming out in less than a month. I'm also hoping that sometime there will be a Tinker Bell movie that has Peter Pan in it.**

** Okay, next chapter this will actually be a crossover because the fairies' and princesses' paths will cross. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post that- I'm hoping next weekend but I might be kind of busy, I'm not sure.**

** Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back! I've been really busy lately, which is why it took so long to update. **

** This chapter is the official beginning of the fairy twins and princess' paths crossing. So, now I don't have to worry about switching between Frozen and Tinker Bell parts. (That's been replaced with having to switch between different characters' points of view because they got separated last chapter) Well, now we'll pick up with... Elsa. (For some reason, I had a really hard time deciding which character to start with.)**

Elsa had finally stopped shouting Anna's name, after almost losing her voice from screaming so much. She continued to look around for Anna as she trudged through the half foot of snow that had fallen in the twenty minutes since the guards had first appeared and scared the girls out of their minds. As if the blizzard wasn't bad enough already, the snowflakes got larger and fell faster as her magic took advantage of her growing fear, worry and sadness.

She stomped through the snow, brooding over the events that had happened since Anna had pulled her out of bed that morning. When they had gotten out into the village, she'd had such high hopes for the day. She had envisioned herself and Anna proudly standing by the tallest snowman Arendelle had ever seen, as her parents and the villagers looked on, cheering. She knew there was no way that would have happened (for one thing, Olaf the snowman hadn't even been as tall as Anna, who was only five. Certainly _somebody_ in Arendelle had built a snowman larger than Olaf), but it had been nice to think about.

Playing with Anna had been fun, as it always was, and seeing the mouse with the fairy chariot had been really cool. In fact, the fairy artifact would have made Elsa's day, except getting lost and separated from Anna had canceled out the excitement of seeing the mouse. Elsa didn't remember ever having a day that went from being great to horrible as quickly as today had. Actually, she didn't even remember a day changing from good to bad as much as this one had.

The worst part was losing track of where Anna was. Elsa felt tears slide down her cheeks as she thought of her sister, alone and just as scared as she was. Elsa angrily scolded herself. How hard would it have been to grab Anna's hand as she ran? She was supposed to take care of her sister. She remembered her parents telling her that after the night she had sneaked into Anna's room all those years ago.

Although most parts of that night were rather blurry in Elsa's memory, she still clearly remembered what she'd told her sister, who had been a baby at the time. _"Hi! I'm Elsa, your big sister, and I'm gonna take real good care of you."_ She'd done a good job protecting Anna, especially when Anna had been learning to walk and Elsa had followed her around constantly, ready to catch her if she fell. For five years, Elsa had protected her sister without fail. Until now.

Now Anna was lost in a blizzard, _Elsa's_ blizzard, and and she was undoubtedly hungry, cold, scared and lonely (Elsa was hungry too, but she was too miserable to actually feel like eating- though the snow had long since covered up anything edible she might have found).

As Elsa mulled over her miserable thoughts, the wind died down, but the snow turned to hail. She barely noticed, as her powers never hurt her. She could conjure ice above her head and barely feel it hit her as it fell (that had happened on accident once) and she was immune to cold, which is why she had shed her winter clothes a while ago and was now wandering around in just her nightdress.

Elsa startled and then smiled slightly as she heard a bell loudly ringing. Finally, a sign of civilization. It sounded like the bell in the castle courtyard, though maybe a bit higher. But if it was that bell, then that meant she could follow the sound and get back to the castle, and then she could tell them that Anna was still lost and then there would be a huge search party for her. Or, even better, maybe Anna would follow the sound and then they would both arrive back home around the same time.

Trying unsuccessfully to not get her hopes up, she tried to follow the sound, but it seemed to be moving all around her. Elsa frowned. Sure, she could barely see in this storm she'd made, but that still didn't explain why the sound was moving all around her. She peered around and listened. When it chimed behind her, she turned around and focused on walking straight ahead. Only, then it chimed to her left.

Frustrated that she wasn't getting anywhere, she stamped her feet and turned around wildly as the sound darted around her. It started to grow louder, and Elsa realized that it stopped changing directions. She walked towards the sound, and it was getting even louder. Finally, it sounded as if she was right next to the sound, but she hadn't gotten out of the woods, so it couldn't be the courtyard bell. Elsa felt like screaming in disappointment. She was about to, when a small glowing light slammed into her and fell to the ground.

Curiously, Elsa bent over to see what it was. When she realized what it was, she gasped. It was a fairy that looked a lot like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tinker Bell's wings had quit a while ago. Unable to fly, she had tried walking back to the fairy camp. Trying to dodge the hail that was falling, she struggled through the snow. The hail was really only the size of very small pebbles, but for a fairy it was pretty large and it hurt _a lot._ She eventually came across a small valley (in a fairy's point of view), made by somebody kicking the snow aside as they walked. As she neared the edge of the "valley", she slipped on the ice that was inexplicably only be the human-made snow valley. Tink fell in the ditch, and winced as her uncovered arms came in contact with the frigid snow. She tried to climb out, since her wings didn't work, but the snow gave way and she tumbled back to the bottom. She struggled to pull herself out a second time, only to have the snow collapse under her again. This was bad. The snow was only a half foot deep, but that was still an inch deeper than the average fairy's five inch height.

Unable to get anywhere, Tink slumped defeated in the snow. Her teeth were chattering as she shivered in the cold. She wished she hadn't taken off her coat. That one decision was likely to be fatal. But if she hadn't taken it off, she wouldn't have even had a chance at catching up to Periwinkle, because the coat prevented Tink's wings from moving fully. Besides, how was she supposed to know there would be a random blizzard that formed out of midair?!

Eventually, Tink stopped trying to dodge the hail, so she curled into a ball and just let it hit her. What did it matter anyway? She was going to be covered up in snow, and the other fairies wouldn't find her frozen body until they changed winter to spring, and they may not even find it then. She silently cursed herself. This wasn't how she wanted to leave the world. She hadn't gotten to say goodbye to anyone, and the last time she'd seen her friends she'd been yelling at them.

Tink told everyone how much they meant to her and apologized for yelling at everyone, even though there was nobody around to hear her. After a while, when part of the left side of her body was submerged in snow, Tink stopped shivering, which even she knew was a bad sign even though she wasn't a healing talent. Tink was almost annoyed that her wings wouldn't break no matter how long they were exposed to the cold, because it seemed worse to have perfectly intact wings that wouldn't let her fly. She fluttered her wings, and to her horror, they were so frozen that they barely moved.

Tinker Bell was now so cold that she would have embraced the idea of snuggling against a hawk's feathers, despite the fact that hawks ate fairies. Tink wasn't sure if she'd rather die as food or die freezing, but at this point she would have welcomed anything that wasn't cold weather.

Tink, now half covered in snow and being pummeled by hail, resigned to her fate and began to slip into unconsciousness, hoping that it would relieve her from the cold before she froze to death. She didn't notice the small boot that narrowly missed crushing her, but she did feel fuzzy hands pick her up.

Not thinking entirely straight due to almost passing out, Tink vaguely wondered if it was a bear that was holding her. Its hands certainly were fuzzy enough. But no, she heard a voice, and bears didn't talk. Well, they communicated in growls to animal-talents, but Tink didn't understand them, so it still couldn't be a bear- or any other animal, for that matter.

Tink felt herself being tucked into something warm, with just her head poking out of whatever it was. For a while, she simply basked in the warmth that she was suddenly granted, not caring what was providing it. Once she'd warmed up a lot and no longer felt as if she'd pass out from the cold, Tink opened her eyes and took note of her surroundings. She realized that her body was tucked in the collar of a coat, just like Lizzy had done when they'd flown to London to save Vidia from being exposed to the world by Dr. Griffiths, Lizzy's father.

The voice Tink was hearing sounded like belonged to a little girl, though Tink was still too exhausted to pay attention to whatever she was saying. She wondered if the girl was Lizzy, but the voice was different, younger, and besides, why would Lizzy be here? She lived in London and, as far as Tink knew, nobody in London even knew that Arendelle existed.

So the girl wasn't Lizzy, but then who was it? Tink didn't know many humans and the ones she counted as her friends consisted of just Lizzy and Peter Pan, so Tink decided that she didn't know this girl. But why did it feel like she did? For some reason, Tink felt as if this girl was some long lost friend that she'd forgotten about, but that didn't make any sense.

Tink vaguely wondered who would be crazy enough to wander around in a storm like this. Tink guessed (with the tiniest trace of an amused smile) that the girl was probably thinking the same thing about her, but at least the girl had a coat, so she didn't seem as crazy as Tink did. Tink then went back to pondering as to why it felt as if she'd been friends with this girl, despite not knowing anything about her. Tink chimed out a tired expression of gratitude to whoever it was before returning to her thoughts.

Tink smiled. Pretty soon her wings would be ready to fly. Then she'd go and find Periwinkle. The tinker fairy settled back against the girl and let the warmth of the coat and the girl's body heat warm her wings up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Periwinkle hadn't really been looking where she was going, as she'd been hollering her twin's name while looking at the sky trying to dodge the hail. She'd been mostly successful at avoiding it, though she had been whacked down by a couple pieces and almost collided with the ground before she'd recovered from the blow and could start flying again. Peri gritted her teeth as another hailstone smashed into her back and she plummeted down.

Peri had no idea where this blizzard came from. The fairies certainly couldn't have made it this quickly, but there was really no other explanation for how a blizzard could appear in the first place, since the fairies were responsible for "making nature happen" as Queen Clarion put it.

Periwinkle recovered from being hit with that last hailstone, only to plummet and make contact with the ground after she flew straight into something. Peri lay in the snow with her eyes closed for a bit, not bothered by the cold- she was a frost fairy, after all.

Falling to the ground hadn't hurt, since the snow was rather cushioning. However, colliding into the slightly bony thing she'd hit was a different matter. Peri relaxed in the snow and let the pain subside, only to yelp and jerk her legs and torso upwards as a hailstone hit her straight in the stomach. Periwinkle ruefully got up, wishing she hadn't left her body so exposed. Well, she could at least learn from that stupid mistake.

Peri finally got to see what she had flown into, which turned out to be a girl. She stared back up at the girl staring down at her. Peri felt very uneasy as she looked at this girl, who seemed a lot like her. They both had white hair and were wearing blue dresses, so they looked remarkably alike. Peri noticed that this girl wasn't wearing a coat and didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. Peri debated about whether these similarities were a coincidence. After all, there were other frost fairies with white hair. But something deep inside Peri told her that this girl could very well be her laugh.

The girl let out a gasp at the same moment Peri did, and then they both stared at each other some more. There was a half minute of very awkward silence, and finally Peri fluttered up to the girl's eye level and bravely asked "Who are you?" Peri then almost fell back to the ground as her aching body decided it had done enough flying for the day. However, the girl caught her on the way down.

The girl didn't show any sign of knowing what Peri said. She just stared at Peri and asked "Are you all right?" and then added, before Peri could respond, "Were those bells you? They sounded lovely" _Of course!_ Peri slapped herself, _She's a Clumsy. Very few can actually understand fairies_.

The girl had, without asking Peri's permission (though she wouldn't have understood it anyway), cradled the frost fairy in her arms, and then ignored her as she went around yelling for somebody named Anna. "I'm looking for someone too." Peri told her, though the girl had no idea what the fairy had said.

Peri wanted to just leave the girl and continue looking for Tink, but she didn't. For one thing, her body was so battered from the hail that she didn't have the energy to fly, even if she poured her half of Zarina's edible Pixie Dust on her. Also, she could barely see in this storm, and there was something about this girl (Elsa- the girl had introduced herself very properly, with better manners than some fairies) that was holding her back- literally and figuratively.

Peri weakly protested, telling Elsa to let her go, but Elsa's grip didn't weaken. Besides, Peri felt safer in Elsa's arms than she did with Mama Owl, who was the Winter Woods equivalent of Mother Dove, only without the magical egg. (Mother Dove was the one who was vital to Pixie Hollow and, to an extent, all of Neverland. For some bizarre reason, the winter fairies had felt cheated that they didn't have a bird to they could treat like royalty, so they had elected a snowy owl. Mama Owl really didn't do anything aside from fly Lord Milori around since his wings were broken. When she wasn't flying for him, she sat around in a rather comatose stupor, as if she didn't know what to do with herself except fly Lord Milori around. Why the winter fairies had chosen the most boring owl was anyone's guess.)

Without trying to, Peri relaxed her battered body and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Anna stumbled through the snow, looking for Elsa. So far, she didn't see any sign of her sister. Anna frowned. She had been right behind Elsa when they'd been running from the scary men, but then Elsa had just disappeared.

Anna knew that wasn't technically true. Elsa couldn't just vanish, her magic didn't allow that. Obviously they had somehow gotten split up in the storm, but that information really wasn't that useful. Anna didn't mind the hail that much, as it was rather small and her coat, gloves and hat all acted as padding against it. However, it was a different matter when it hit her face. Anna ended up walking around covering as much of her face as she could with her gloved hands and peeking out of the tiny gaps between her fingers.

Anna encountered a path that somebody had made when they were walking. She decided to follow it, and hoped it belonged to her sister instead of those two guards. She didn't want to come across _them_ again, especially since the shorter one had grabbed twisted her arm rather painfully.

Since the snow had already been cleared by some other person, Anna's pace was slightly faster, though it was still rather slow as she had to navigate the path by touch rather than by sight. She followed the path for a couple minutes while calling Elsa's name. She stopped as the toe of her boot nudged something.

Anna got down and peered at what it was. It was rather hard, as it was difficult to see in the storm. However, it was slightly easier now that she was closer to the ground and the hail wasn't pelting her face.

She saw a tiny, prone form lying in the snow. Maybe it was a doll, as people certainly weren't that small. But then she saw the wings, and she knew it was a fairy. Anna carefully picked the fairy up and held it in her fuzzy gloved hands.

Anna gawked at the fairy in awe. She had blonde hair tied back in a bun, and she was wearing a sleeveless leaf dress, along with green pants and boots. The fairy appeared to be asleep (Anna didn't know that she was almost unconscious) and she was giving off the faintest yellow glow. However, the tiny satchel slung over her shoulder was growing very brightly.

Anna thought that the fairy must be cold, seeing as her arms weren't covered at all, and she tucked the fairy's body in her coat, right under her chin. She then continued to follow the path, though she didn't feel as scared now that she had some company. She began talking to the fairy, and she told her about everything that came into her head- mostly that she was looking for Elsa.

She stopped her one-way conversation as the fairy made a noise. It sounded like tiny bells ringing, yet somehow, Anna heard the fairy thanking her. She didn't hear it out loud, but mind seemed to know what the bells meant.

Anna didn't really give this much thought. After all, she understood what her sister and parents said, so why should a fairy be any different? However, the fairy hadn't said anything after that.

Anna introduced herself, and cupped her hand over the spot where the fairy was in her jacket, before she started wondering aloud as to whether or not she had met her before. It certainly felt like they had been friends for a while, instead of just a few minutes. However, Anna decided that she must be good at making friends, and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at fairy camp, the Queen Clarion and Lord Milori debated about what to do. The snow had already covered up some of the smaller tents, and there was no point digging the tents out since the storm would just bury them again.

The first wondered how the storm had come about. They doubted it was their subjects' work, as the fairies had never changed the seasons that quickly. So that meant it was either some weird magic or a freak accident of nature. Anyway, it really didn't matter how the storm had come about. They still had to deal with the problem. When it started to hail, both rulers decided they should return to Neverland. After all, there was no reason to stay. The fairies' work had somehow been done for them and it was dangerous for everyone, due to the hail.

They had called all the fairies back. The fairies hadn't been working very far from the camp, so they all returned rather quickly. It was rather chaotic after that. The fairies rounded up their animals, with the warm fairies riding all the birds that had carried supplies on their way to the mainland. The fairies didn't bother trying to rescue any of their supplies- they were too concerned with rescuing themselves.

Their exit contrasted greatly with their arrival at the mainland. Their exit was about as unorganized as it could be, with fairies darting toward the portal to Neverland (they couldn't actually see the second star to the right, but they still knew where it was) at random. Warmer talents scrambled onto birds, even pushing others off in a chance to escape as soon as possible.

Queen Clarion tried to restore order, but almost everything was so chaotic that nobody even looked her way when she addressed them. She sighed. Eventually, she and Lord Milori managed to establish the tiniest bit of order that they could- they managed to get the fairies to stop fighting, but that hardly changed anything.

Eventually, they just decided that all the fairies would get there when they wanted to. Queen Clarion opened the portal (because one had to be granted access by either Captain Hook, Peter Pan, or one of the fairy rulers to be allowed into Neverland) and told all the fairies it would close in ten minutes and wouldn't open again.

Pandemonium ensued. The fairies rushed towards the portal, trickling into Neverland. At last, they arrived in Pixie Hollow, and everybody calmed down a little. Right after the portal closed, somebody realized something that made all of the fairies panic. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori managed to maintain their composure, but they were just as worried as everyone else when they realized what was wrong.

Two of their fairies- the only fairy twins in existence- were missing. The other fairies had thought they'd returned to the camp when Queen Clarion had called them back. But they didn't, which meant they were stuck in Arendelle in a huge blizzard with no way to get back, because the portal refused to open again.

**This chapter took a really long time to write. I'm rather annoyed it took me so long to update, because I like writing this (I also hate being busy). This is the chapter I've been waiting to write, and I hope I managed to pull it off.**

** Okay there's really not much to say about this chapter, except that I thought Mama Owl would be a funny spinoff of Mother Dove. So, that was the first crossover chapter (yay!) and I hope you enjoyed it. **

** I hope I can update over the weekend- I'm pretty sure I'll get it done by then but I can't guarantee it (after all, I thought this would be up last weekend). However, I'm almost positive the next chapter will be up sometime in the next two weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

** For some reason, this chapter was hard to write- probably because I had writer's block last weekend for no reason whatsoever. :( Just for your information (though you probably don't care) I saw a list on Disney Wiki of similarities between Periwinkle and Elsa, and I realized it was similar to the list I've been posting.- I am not plagiarizing the list on Disney Wiki, I made my list without even looking at that one.**

** Also, just in case anyone was confused, Elsa found Periwinkle last chapter and Anna found Tinker Bell. It might seem like Anna picked up another fairy from the way I wrote it, but that is not the case.**

**Some people were asking when the action in this story is going to pick up. I can say there will be action later- especially around the end (maybe even a fight though it'll be a while until then.) Since I'm trying to make this story sort of long, major events won't happen back to back- things are still happening, they just might not seem super important. **

Periwinkle awoke as she felt her body being shifted and set on the soft snow. She didn't open her eyes at first, she simply lay their, happily noticing that she was no longer being pelted with hail. She felt much better than she had before. Although she had gotten bruised from the hail, she had mostly fallen asleep due to exhaustion, She didn't even feel any pain at the moment, which hopefully meant she hadn't gotten beaten up by the hail too badly.

Finally opening her eyes, Peri gazed at the gray sky above, from which it was still snowing heavily, though she didn't mind it at all. Actually, she enjoyed heavy snow, except for the fact it was hard to see when it was snowing this hard. She let out a tiny smile as the snow rested on her cheeks and eyelashes, enjoying the comforting cold it brought and reminding her of the Winter Woods back in Neverland.

Peri had a brief moment where she couldn't remember when or where she'd fallen asleep in the first place, but her memories returned after she spent a few panicked seconds wondering if she had amnesia or something. The events of the day came flooding back to her; her talks with her sister and Lord Milori, working on changing the seasons, getting scared when she couldn't make snow and then fleeing and losing track of Tink.

_Tink!_ Peri sat bolt upright as she remembered she was supposed to be looking for her twin. Scrambling to her feet, Peri started beating her wings quickly, and she gradually ascended. Just as she was about to dart upwards and scan the sky, she saw the girl and remembered that she had crashed into Elsa and eventually fallen asleep in her arms.

Elsa wasn't looking at Periwinkle. Instead, the eight year old was on her knees, digging through the snow with her hands and muttering about there not being any food. Periwinkle stared at her for a moment. She'd love to find out if Elsa really was her laugh or not, but she had to look for Tink. Who knew what was happening to the tinker-talent at this moment?! All sorts of horrible images of Tink's frozen, dead body filled Peri's head, and she knew she had to go look for her sister.

Okay. Now was her chance to leave. Elsa wouldn't notice her go, she'd just notice later, but Peri wouldn't be around then. Peri seized her chance, she turned around and started flying away from Elsa, hoping the girl wouldn't notice and make her feel guilty about it. But really, finding Tink was more important than whatever connection she may have with this girl. That plan was dashed when she heard a voice from behind her shout "Wait!"

Turning back around, Peri saw Elsa get to her feet and approach her. Peri waited there, her mind was telling her to fly away but for some reason her body wasn't obeying. Just as Elsa was about to cup her hands around her did the frost fairy fly away. Elsa chased after her, shouting to be heard over the increasing distance between them "Why are you leaving? Come back!" As Peri picked up speed and Elsa began to fall behind, the hail started falling again, and the wind picked up. Periwinkle looked back and saw Elsa, though barely. Peri grimaced as a hailstone hit the back of her hand, leaving the skin slightly red.

Great, just what she needed. Periwinkle had already discovered she couldn't fly in hail, and this was made painfully clear again as some hailstones smacked her body. How on earth was she supposed to find Tink when she couldn't even fly. Until the hail let up, both Peri and Tink would be stuck walking, and Tink would still be stuck walking as long as there was winter weather- except for her minute-long flying bursts. The odds of Peri and Tink finding each other on foot were astronomical, because fairies couldn't walk very quickly due to their small size (unlike some bugs- Peri had no idea how something tiny like an ant seemed make better progress on foot than a fairy). It could take Peri or Tink weeks just to cross a small section of the woods without flying, especially if they were being walloped by hail the whole time.

Peri groaned. She couldn't keep up this flight much longer, and who knew when this hail would let up. Worried that the hail might rip her wings, Peri reluctantly decided that it would be best to return to Elsa. She started back the hundred or so feet between them, flying quickly in the hopes that it would be harder for the hailstones to hit her. The flight back was still tough. She only narrowly avoided tree branches she hadn't been watching for, and after she dipped down close to the ground to avoid such problems, she almost flew straight through a prickly, rather sinister-looking looking bush as she scanned the sky to anticipate where the hail would hit the ground.

Finally, she reached Elsa. Maybe now she'd be safe from the hail, since Elsa had somehow protected her from it before. However, Elsa was curled up in the snow, moping or crying or something (Periwinkle couldn't really tell) and didn't seem to notice her. Peri a felt a twinge of guilt for trying to abandon her in the first place, though looking for her twin was still more important in Peri's mind. But if it was going to keep hailing, being with Elsa could pay off, because she could travel a lot quicker than Periwinkle could in it. Granted, she couldn't fly, but then again Peri couldn't either at the moment.

Periwinkle made up her mind. It was better to try to get Elsa to help look for Tink, or even just hitch a ride on the girl, than it was to be battered by hail and exhausted all the time.. Periwinkle hoped that Tink would understand, and guessed that she would because Tink couldn't fly long at all when it was this cold, and that was when there wasn't any hail. Peri hoped that she wasn't abandoning Tink or something, and she wished with all her heart that Tink was all right (or at least that she wasn't in a horrible condition, it was hard to be _all right_ when somebody was lost in freezing cold woods).

Periwinkle reached Elsa, who still didn't notice her, and debated how to proceed. She settled on flitting over to Elsa and using Elsa as a shield from the hail- all she had to do was lie down right next to Elsa, and the girl's body blocked the fairy from the hail. Elsa didn't seem to notice Periwinkle brush up against her, since she too was getting hit by hailstones (though they didn't hurt her) and snow was brushing up against her face and arms.

Elsa looked so miserable, and Peri hoped that maybe she wouldn't be quite as sad if she knew she had company. Peri had felt better when Elsa found her than when she was flying around alone. Peri greeted Elsa loudly with the typical fairy greeting "Fly with you.". Really, she could have said anything, because Elsa couldn't understand her. Peri could have insulted Elsa, and Elsa would have just heard bright, cheerful bells (to somebody who couldn't understand fairies, it was hard to distinguish happy or sad or angry fairy speech).

A couple seconds passed before Elsa looked at her. Once she saw the frost fairy, a bit of the sadness and fear left her eyes, and she even gave a small smile. "I'm glad you're back." Elsa stated, her voice low and hoarse, as if she was worried she might start crying. "But... I l-lost my sister. Anna was behind me when we were running, and then she wasn't there!" Now she was crying. She burrowed into the snow, wrapping it around herself like a blanket.

To say Periwinkle was surprised would be an understatement. As she pressed closer to Elsa to avoid the hail, which had started falling faster, she pondered over what she'd heard. Elsa had lost a sister too? It looked like they were in the same boat now. Even if Elsa wasn't her laugh, they were still remarkably similar. Peri hadn't heard of a Clumsy who was immune to the cold, like the winter fairies were (Periwinkle really hadn't met any humans. Sure she'd seen a few, but she didn't know any. From what she'd heard, Clumsies, were not only flightless- hence the term clumsy- they were also rather inept at coping with the elements, especially things like the harsh hail that was falling now). So even Peri noticed that it was odd that Elsa seemed to be reveling in this weather.

Peri gazed sadly at the crying girl. Periwinkle was regarded by some fairies (mostly Tink and Gliss) as one of the kindest fairies in all of Pixie Hollow- both the warm section and the Winter Woods. She tried to do _something_ that would make Elsa feel better. Peri tried to make her voice sound as comforting as possible as she patted Elsa's cheek, and Elsa cupped the fairy in her hands and simply held her for a while. Periwinkle felt herself relax in Elsa's embrace, and despite the fact that she wanted to hurry and look for her twin, she simply waited for Elsa to finish crying. Eventually Elsa had calmed down, and she released Peri, who hovered in front of the girl, wondering when the hail had stopped, because she hadn't noticed until now.

For a tiny bit of time, Peri toyed with the idea of darting off now that the hail had let up and she could fly without being bombarded, (proving that she wasn't really the nicest fairy ever) but she nixed it fairly quickly. For one thing, that would just be cruel. Also, if she ditched Elsa and it started to hail again, she wouldn't have any protection from it.

Elsa spoke up. "Have you seen my sister? Her name is Anna, and she's five and has red hair." "I'm looking for my sister too." Periwinkle told Elsa, before remembering that Elsa would have no idea what she just said. Indeed, Elsa had a blank look on her face, and Peri groaned. Clearly, she was going to have to find some other way to communicate besides speech.

Thinking of a way to convey the message without talking, Peri hovered uncertainly, but then an idea struck her. Charades (Tink had used it to communicate with Lizzy, but apparently Clumsies played it as a game, too). Actually, Peri attempted was more like charades crossed with a crude sign language. Well, hopefully Elsa could figure it out.

Periwinkle waved her arms to get Elsa's attention, and then dramatically pointed to herself.

Elsa just stared at her, and Peri pouted, thinking _As if this wasn't hard enough_. She thought for a few more seconds, and then pointed at herself again, this time talking in exaggerated, slow chimes. After a bit, understanding gleamed in Elsa's eyes as she realized the fairy was trying to sign something to her, and the eight-year old even guessed the first word correctly- "I".

Peri grinned at her. Finally, they were getting somewhere. She debated how to do the next word. After pointing at her eye failed (Elsa guessed "I" again, and Peri knew she didn't mean _eye _when the girl said that she'd gotten that word already), the frost fairy began to fly around and pretended to look for something. It took longer this time, but Elsa did figure out the word was "look"- technically, the word Peri was looking for was thinking of was _looking, _but it was close enough. Grammar really didn't matter now, anyway.

The next one was easy. Peri held up four fingers, and Elsa almost immediately said "four" (given that _four_ and _for_ sounded the same, Peri assumed the girl would eventually figure out it was the latter).

The next two words "_my sister" _were going to be a pain. The only idea Peri had for _my_ was the same thing she did for _I, _ so she pointed at herself repeatedly. Elsa kept guessing "I" and Periwinkle kept shaking her head in the negative, annoyed. Then Periwinkle started drawing an _m_ in the air, and after a couple tedious minutes and the word "me", Elsa _finally_ guessed "my".

After what seemed like forever, Elsa finally deciphered what Peri was trying to tell her (though the word _sister_ took almost five minutes. Peri had crudely drawn hugging fairies in the snow, and even had to start writing the word _sister _before Elsa got it). Thankfully, Elsa had filled in the grammar and interpreted the whole thing correctly, so she'd guessed the whole sentence as "I'm looking for my sister, too." instead of "I look four my sister two."

"I didn't know you had a sister! Is she lost in the woods, like we are?" Peri nodded, and then Elsa said "I know! We can look for our sisters together." Twirling in the air, Peri gave the girl a thumbs up to let her know she approved of that idea.

They got up, and Peri rested on Elsa's shoulder as Elsa started walking. Soon, Elsa's stomach was growling, and Peri was feeling pretty hungry, too. However, neither saw any food anywhere, as everything was covered with snow.

This was also a problem back in the Winter Woods. In Neverland, the winter fairies had to send snowy owls to the warm section of Pixie Hollow, where the warm fairies would pack up food and send it back via owl. Obviously that wouldn't work here, so they had to think of something else.

Trying to ignore her stomach, which was growling now, Peri contemplated some other way to get food. Suddenly, she remembered the Pixie Dust that Tink had described to her, and remembered with glee that Tink had said that Zarina made it to be eaten. Grinning broadly, she reached down for a satchel, only to discover she hadn't actually gotten one.

Peri's smile abruptly fell as she remembered that Tink had kept all of the edible Pixie Dust. The frost fairy groaned, and rubbed her growling stomach. Elsa was doing the same thing. Peri cast around for something to eat, but saw nothing. She sighed. Why did all the potential food have to be covered up by snow?!

_Wait a minute_, Peri thought _that's it. Snow._ Okay, eating snow wasn't that great of an idea, because it wouldn't give them any energy, but at least it would fill their empty stomachs, which would have the same effect as drinking a ton of water before a meal and then being full and not wanting to eat anything. Really, it was only a short-term solution and they'd have to worry about it later, but it was better than not doing anything.

Peri darted down and started eating, imagining how ridiculous she must look. However, once she offered some to Elsa (to let her know she should be doing this too), Elsa joined her and soon the two were feasting on snow.

When they were done, Elsa continued walking. She occasionally talked to Periwinkle, who had resumed her position on Elsa's shoulder. Eventually, they came across a path in the snow. Elsa knew she hadn't made it, because she had simply been leaving footprints instead of kicking the snow out of the way. So obviously it belonged to someone else. That meant it was either Anna or the Duke's guards who had made it, the latter of which she didn't want to see.

Elsa eventually decided to follow the path, and she stepped into the middle of it, with half food snow banks on both sides of her. Hoping that she'd encounter Anna and not the guards, Elsa set off.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Anna had been rather glad when the hail had stopped falling. She had gained the tiniest spring in her step, just because it was nice to not have to peer out between her fingers while she covered her face with fuzzy gloves. However, her slightly happier walk was almost unnoticeable, because her situation was still rather depressing.

Anna had no idea what time it was. Being only five, she hadn't really learned how to tell time yet- even if she had known how to tell time on a clock, it would not have helped because she didn't have one. Normally she could tell what time it was by what she was doing, because her days normally followed a schedule of boring lessons (another annoying thing about being a princess). She could sometimes tell what time it was by how high up the sun was, but the sky was completely gray because every inch of it was blocked by clouds. Time was very confusing- sometimes it seemed to disappear and sometimes it just dragged on. Playing with Elsa had seemed to go by really quickly, but then some parts of the day, like all this walking, seemed to go by really slowly.

Anna had been enjoying the lack of hail, but then it had started again. She sighed, and she heard a similar sound come from underneath her chin, except it sounded like bells at the same time. Anna looked down (peeking between her fingers again), expecting to see the fairy, but apparently the fairy had slipped down so she was completely covered by Anna's coat.

Somehow Anna felt lonelier when the fairy was burrowed down in her coat, despite the fact she was still there. The fairy hadn't said much, other than that her name was Tinker Bell, but she'd simply said that automatically after Anna introduced herself (though Tink didn't know that Anna could understand her speech). Anna thought that name was funny and pretty at the same time. She had made small talk with Tink, not really expecting the fairy to answer- after all she'd only said two things, and Anna hadn't directly responded to either of them (which was why Tink didn't know that Anna knew what she was saying).

Anna had continued following the path, hoping it was Elsa's. She was thinking about how the day could have gone differently. Anna started to wish that she hadn't woken Elsa up early, but then she realized they wouldn't have gotten to build Olaf the snowman. Well, maybe it would have been better if they hadn't gone outside. But then they wouldn't have seen the fairy chariot. Anna eventually realized the only thing that would have been nice to undo would be getting lost. But then she wouldn't have met Tink. Why was it the worst part of the day that she wished hadn't happened (getting lost) was attached to the best part of the day that she would never want to erase (meeting Tinker Bell, a real, live fairy).

As she had pondered over how her day could have been better, or worse, the hail had eventually stopped falling. Finally! She pulled her hands away from her face, and skipped just the tiniest bit, her pigtails bouncing behind her. Anna felt Tinker Bell repositioning herself so she could climb out the collar of Anna's coat. The fairy emerged, and tried to fly, but instead shivered and fell to the ground.

Anna knelt down and asked "You can't fly?". Tinker Bell shot her a glare and replied, in a tone that could rival Vidia's "Well, normally I can, but it's too cold for my wings." She then added, rather nastily "But _you_ can't fly at all."

Anna looked slightly depressed and replied "I know. I can't even make snow like Elsa." Tinker Bell stared at her in shock. Two things ran through the tinker fairy's mind. _How on earth can she understand me. The only other people who can are Peter and Hook. I don't even know how _they_ understand me._ The other thing Tink was wondering about was who Elsa was. Maybe she was a frost fairy. Really, that was the only logical conclusion, because only frost fairies could make snow. But then wouldn't the answer be obvious- that Elsa could make snow because she was a fairy and Anna couldn't because she was a Clumsy.

Tink decided not to say anything about it and moved on to more pressing matters, like getting warm _again_. She tried flying up to Anna's coat collar again, but she barely rose off the ground. Fortunately, Anna picked her up and deposited her there. Although Tink was grateful, it was sort of annoying that she was stuck in one place, and her arms were rather uncomfortably pinned to her sides.

She then asked Anna, in her sweetest and most polite voice, if she had anything she'd be willing to sacrifice to make a fairy coat. Anna hadn't known what _sacrifice_ meant, so Tink had to explain that Anna would have to pick something that she wouldn't mind breaking (or more likely ripping if it was cloth). Tink had debated whether to tell her this or not, but she decided to explain sacrificing because, if she had simply taken something of Anna's and destroyed it, whatever happened after would not have been pretty. (Visions of Anna stomping on Tink had appeared in the fairy's head).

Anna searched her pockets, and discovered a glove that she had outgrown anyway. She offered this to Tink, who accepted it. Anna watched as Tink proceeded to rip the tips of two of the fingers off. Anna had no idea how Tink managed to do so, because Anna wasn't sure _she_ could do it, and she was a lot bigger and stronger than any fairy. Tink than ripped off the middle finger entirely, creating a hole for her head, and she ripped holes in the back for her wings. She then shoved her arms through the pointer and ring finger sections, which were now the sleeves, and carefully slid her wings out the hole in the back, before sticking her head out the top.

Tink didn't even have to see herself to know she looked utterly ridiculous. The thumb and Pinky sections of the glove were just dangling, and her arms were stuck up in the "sleeves". Bending her arms at a natural angle, so they were pointed down, felt enormously awkward in this makeshift coat, because the finger slots on gloves aren't supposed to bend that way. At least this glove was rather flexible, though. Anna couldn't help laughing at the sight.

Tink perched on Anna's shoulder, glad to be out of the confining coat, but equally glad that none of her friends could see her. Especially Vidia. Vidia would never, _ever_ stop teasing her about this if she saw it. If anyone else had been around, Tink would have immediately flung her makeshift coat off and gone back to hiding in Anna's coat. However, she didn't have to worry about that, so instead she simply knelt on Anna's shoulder, occasionally responding to something the girl said, and hoping the gut feeling she had that they were heading towards Periwinkle was right.

**Well, there's chapter 7. Nothing really exciting happened, but I hope it wasn't boring. This chapter was all minor stuff, but important things will happen soon, so please don't abandon this.**

_**The Pirate Fairy**_** comes out in less than two days (yay!) but once it does, the Zarina in this fic may be majorly out of character :(**

** I'm not sure when my next update will be, it might be a couple weeks, but I hope it won't take that long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I saw **_**The Pirate Fairy**_** and it was aawesoooooome. Especially Zarina, she's a cool character. She wasn't even out of character in this fic :) Also, Fairy Gary had his largest role yet. The one thing I didn't like about the movie was that Periwinkle had such a small part. I'm thinking of making this take place after the pirate fairy, but that would contradict the stuff I said in previous chapters about this taking place before it.**

** Okay anyway, on to chapter 8.**

It was still snowing heavily in the woods in Arendelle. Even though the sky was still completely hidden by clouds, it was significantly lighter than it had been earlier that morning, when Anna had first lost track of Elsa and stumbled across Tinker Bell. Anna didn't know how much time had passed since then, but she knew she was hungry, so she assumed that this was around the time she and Elsa would normally eat breakfast.

Anna's progress was slow as Anna trudged through the snow. It was rather remarkable that she was still going, because most five-year-olds didn't like walking and probably would have quit a while ago due to being tired. Even though Anna never seemed to run out of energy and was often up at random times during the night due to her bizarre lack of need for sleep, she was finding it hard to keep going.

Following a path somebody else had made didn't make walking through the woods an easy task. The ground wasn't flat by any means, and the path wound around trees. There were hills and valleys and countless things to trip over (and it was even worse when those things were hidden by the snow). Anna had already tripped twice, sprawling with her face in the snow and sending Tink sailing off her shoulder to land face-first in the snow a couple feet in front of her.

Tink had found it very hard to keep her temper in check when this happened. She knew, logically, that it would be unfair to Anna if she was yelled at by a fairy whenever she tripped. Also, it wasn't like Tink was the only one landing in the snow and getting a freezing face. Anna had to deal with that, too. Besides, even Tink couldn't deny that it would be ungrateful if she yelled at Anna- Anna was the one who had saved her from freezing to death, after all. Once Tink put things in perspective, she realized she really had no reason to complain. Doing two face-plants in the snow while wearing a ridiculous glove/coat thing was paradise compared to almost dying of hypothermia in a hailstorm.

Once Tink had changed her perspective on things, she tried to help the girl. She tried to spot places in the path where the snow was higher, indicating an obstacle of some sort that would best be avoided. This was no easy task. Although the eyesight of a fairy was much better than that of a human, the heavy snowfall made it hard such details.

Tink wondered if Peri was used to this sort of storm. As far as the tinker-fairy knew, it didn't snow this heavily in the Winter Woods. The more Tink thought about it, the more certain she became that storms like this didn't exist in Neverland. If they did, then Peri would know how to navigate them and she would have found Tink by now.

Tink was pulled from her thoughts as Anna's stomach gave a tremendous growl about a thousand times louder than a fairy's stomach would. Tink noticed that she was hungry, too. But what would they eat? Tink glanced at Anna and said "Wait here, and yell if you can't see me. Got it?" Anna nodded, and Tink made her repeat it, just to be safe. She wasn't used to random humans understanding her, and until now she still didn't _entirely_ believe that Anna could. Yet at the same time, Anna didn't seem to qualify as a _random human_. Tink felt like she had met the girl before, but at the same time she was absolutely positive that she hadn't.

She fluttered off Anna's shoulder, using the small amount of flying-ability she had at the moment. Tink guessed she had about fifteen seconds until her wings quit again. She darted around for about three seconds, until she heard Anna yell "I can't see you!" Tink sighed and called back that it was fine because _she_ could still see Anna. As long as one of them could see the other, they wouldn't get lost. Though it would help if Anna was yelling, because then Tink could find her based on sound, too. Tink took back her last statement and told Anna to just make noise.

Tink continued her frantic search for food as she felt her wings start to quit. Seeing nothing edible she returned to Anna's shoulder just before her wings gave out completely. She groaned, because it seemed that they would go hungry for a bit.

Anna had decided to take a break and had climbed on top of a large boulder. She lay down, staring at the sky and moaned "I'm hunnngryyyy!" Anna rubbed her stomach and then looked at Tink hopefully before asking "Do you have any food?" Tink was about to reply that no, she didn't have any when it struck her that she'd had food all along.

She slapped her forehead when she realized that she'd forgotten about Zarina's edible Pixie Dust. Tink had stopped noticing the pouch over her shoulder when she had put on her coat made from Anna's old glove. Grabbing the ring-finger slot of her coat, Tink slid her right arm out of the 'sleeve' and groped around for her satchel slung over her shoulder. She found it and tried to pull it over her head, only to remember that she had to take off her coat in order to get it off. She ended up getting tangled up in both her glove-coat and the satchel strap.

Once she finally got herself untangled, Tink's face had literally turned red with embarrassment, but Anna didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with getting all twisted up in clothing. Anna didn't say anything, and Tink was grateful for this because she would most likely have gotten mad and said something mean in response. Tink tended to have a hard time controlling what she said when she was angry. Tink was glad she hadn't gotten into a fight, because she (mostly) regretted what she said when mad at somebody. At any rate, she didn't want to upset Anna, who had become her method of transportation, acting as a steed much like Cheese the mouse. Except Anna was more intelligent.

Tink opened the satchel and looked inside. Why the Pixie Dust was just giving off a red glow was anyone's guess, because it was actually all the colors of the rainbow. Tink reached in and pulled out a single purple speck of Pixie Dust and held it between her thumb and pointer. She stared at curiously, wondering it it could really act as a meal- or at least part of it, Zarina had told her that it only took about five or ten specks to feel full, and there were _hundreds_ in that satchel. _Well,_ Tink thought _Zarina already tried it, and nothing bad happened to her. So here goes nothing._

She popped the purple Pixie Dust speck in her mouth, and let it sit on her tongue for a moment. It tasted like a plum. Was it just a coincidence that it was also purple? Already, Tink's hunger was partially gone. Somehow, Zarina had managed to pack the equivalent of a portion of a meal into a single grain of Pixie Dust. Tink popped a red one in her mouth. That one tasted like cherries. This Pixie Dust didn't seem to hold as much flying-power as normal Pixie Dust, but Tink supposed that Zarina had to take a lot of it away in order to add all the nutritional stuff.

Realizing that it was cruel to be eating in front of Anna, who was also hungry, Tink pulled one out for the girl, but then hesitated. Could clumsies eat this, too? She hoped so, because she didn't know what Anna was going to eat otherwise. She didn't want Anna to get sick, or even poisoned- she had grown rather fond of the girl in the short time they'd known each other.

She offered it to Anna, but told her to spit it out if it made her feel like she was going to vomit or be sick or something. Anna nodded, but gave Tink a look that said _I'm not dumb, you know._ Tink then went on to explain that this was "fairy food" and she wasn't sure if humans could eat it (she avoided using the term _Clumsy_ around her). After all, Tink doubted that Zarina had tested it on any humans.

Seeing as she couldn't fly, Tink asked Anna to lift her up so they were face-to-face. Anna did so, though not gently enough for Tink's liking. The girl had simply seized the fairy so everything below Tink's waist was in Anna's fist, which meant that half of Tink's body was being squeezed. It didn't really hurt, but Tink pretended that it did, just to make a point. She succeeded in making said point, because Anna instead held her palm up so the tinker-fairy could stand on it.

While Anna was catching snowflakes on her tongue, Tinker Bell hoped that Zarina had known what she was doing when she made this. After telling Anna not to blame her if something went wrong, Tink hesitantly dropped a brown speck of Pixie Dust on Anna's tongue.

Any worry Tink felt vanished when Anna closed her eyes blissfully and murmured "Chocolate!" It was great fun seeing what all of the flavors of Pixie Dust were. There was also mango, coconut, and apple (Neverland had pretty much every fruit or vegetable in existence somewhere on the island, so there were a ton of flavors to choose from when making edible Pixie Dust). They each ate about ten more specks- one of the magical things about Pixie Dust was that one's size and weight didn't matter when they used it, so humans only needed the same amount as fairies to fly (or in this case to fill their stomachs). Even the dust keeper talents didn't know why fairies needed the same amount as humans, despite the fact they were a lot smaller- this was another thing Zarina was trying to figure out.

Tink wanted to rest a bit longer on the boulder, but Anna was barely sitting still. Tink sighed. _Why _did Zarina have to give this Pixie Dust the equivalent of a sugar high? So the fairy returned to Anna's shoulder as the girl skipped, hopped, jumped and full out ran along the path, her pigtails bouncing behind her. Tink told her to slow down as she held on to Anna so she wouldn't be thrown off the hyperactive five-year-old's shoulder. Thankfully, Anna listened, and switched to a walking pace. Tink, for one, was relieved. The last thing anyone wanted was for Anna to be so hyper that she'd pointlessly exercise herself to exhaustion and then crash.

Tink spoke up to break the silence and get the answer to a question that had been nagging her. Turning to Anna, she asked "Why are you in the woods, anyway? Surely you don't live here..." She stopped, realizing that it wasn't that odd to be living in the woods. After all, the Lost Boys did, so who was to say that Anna couldn't, too. However, Anna laughed and said "Nope! I live in a castle!" Tink nodded, smiling disbelievingly, and said "Sure you do." The sarcasm flew right over Anna's head, and the girl replied, rather unenthusiastically "I'm a princess."

Now, the only Clumsy girl Tink knew well was Lizzy, but that didn't mean that Tink was totally ignorant about humans. For example, she had figured out that pretty much every little girl in existence wanted to be a princess (Lizzy had pretended to be one when Tink was at her house on the mainland. She had also seen various other girls dressed in ridiculous frilly pink dresses and crowns during her other trips to the mainland, though she'd just seen them from above as she flew above). Although she didn't believe Anna when she'd said she was a princess, Tink thought it was odd that there had been a hint of bitterness in her voice when she said it.

"Well," Tink said, "going back to the question... How did you end up here anyway?" At this point Anna rushed into a long story filled with random little side comments and thoughts that were totally unrelated to what she had just said. Tink had a hard time following it, but from what she understood Anna and that-Elsa-who-could-apparently-make-snow had gone into the village early in the morning. The story hadn't been too confusing up to that point, but then Anna had started talking about a snowman named Olaf, and the next thing Anna had said was that she'd gotten separated from Elsa in the woods. There were a lot of gaping holes in her account of her day- for example, what had happened in between the snowman and getting lost in the woods- and why had she talked about a snowman anyway? Tink still wasn't sure who Elsa was. Anna had talked about her sister and Elsa interchangeably, so maybe Elsa was her sister...? But that didn't make sense. Anna had again mentioned Elsa's snow powers, but only frost fairies could make snow, and it was impossible for Anna's sister to be a fairy. Tink was beginning to get a headache trying to understand this incomprehensible girl.

After Anna had told her rather confusing story, Tink had explained how she was looking for her sister, Periwinkle. Anna had seemed excited about the fact that they were both looking for their sisters, and it was only then that Tink knew for sure that Elsa was Anna's sister. But the frost powers still didn't make sense, and Anna's description of Elsa sounded remarkably like Peri: white hair, blue clothes, and blue eyes- what Clumsy girl had white hair, anyway. Tink thought that only happened to old Clumsies.

The path they were following went down a hill, so Anna decided to go down the fun way, sliding down it like she did on the snow banks Elsa sometimes made if they got up early enough for the large banks of snow to melt before their parents woke up (so they mostly did that in the summer, so it would melt quickly). Tink didn't think this was quite as much fun, mostly because she didn't have much to grab on to as Anna went down, so it was incredibly hard not to fall off her. Tink did enjoy sledding in the Winter Woods, but it was more fun on a nice toboggan with a handle bar.

As Anna came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, laughing gleefully, Tink inevitably lost her grip on the girl. She went sailing in front of Anna and landed in the snow, _again_. Annoyed, she looked up, really tempted to lecture the girl a bit, but when she saw Anna, she stopped. Why was the girl rubbing her eyes? Even though she'd only known Anna for about an hour, at most, the girl was the oddest, most baffling person Tink knew.

"Please don't do that again." Anna told Tink. Funny, that was exactly what Tink wanted to say to her. "Do what?" Tinker Bell asked, totally nonplussed. "Don't light up and flash like that. It hurt my eyes." Anna informed her. _Light up and...?_ Tink thought, _Wait a minute!_

Her wings! Could it be her wings?! Could Peri be near? _Please please please please let Peri be near_ Tink begged in her head to nobody in particular. Almost to afraid to check, for fear that she'd be wrong, Tink slowly turned around to check her wings. It was a lot harder than it should have been, due to the ludicrous 'coat' she was wearing. Eventually she dared to look, and was depressed when nothing happened.

However, once she returned to her spot on Anna's shoulder, she caught a glimpse of a flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned around, and saw that the tips of her wings were beginning to sparkle. However, the sparkling died down as Anna followed the path as it went right.

"No! No, wait! Go left!" Tink cried. Anna looked at her and said "The path goes that way!" Tink was in no mood to argue with a five-year-old while her sister could be getting far enough away that her wings would no longer be any use for locating her. "We have to go left! That's where my sister is! Look, I'll explain to you on the way." Tink paused, and then added some motivation "I'll make you a deal- once we find my sister, I'll do everything possible to help you find Elsa, okay?" Anna thought about it, and finally agreed "Deal."

They continued to follow the glows from Tink's wings, turning it into the warmer-colder game where warmer meant they were getting closer and colder meant they were getting farther away. Tink watched ecstatically as the glow in her wings grew, slowly but surely, which meant that Peri was getting near.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a lot less time for Peri and Elsa to stuff themselves full of snow than most people would have taken. This was because they were both immune to the cold, so no matter how quickly they ate it, the coldness of the snow didn't give them a brain freeze. Neither of them knew what it was like to eat something so cold that someone would simply stop thinking about anything else for a bit.

Once they had finished their temporary meal (it was only supposed to fill their empty stomachs, not give them any energy or calories), Elsa resumed walking while Peri flew beside her to exercise her wings. Not wanting to lose track of each other, Peri wrapped her hand around Elsa's pointer finger. Both felt a lot better when they were in contact- just like how Peri felt with Tink- which made Peri suspect all the more that Elsa was her laugh. Elsa was also feeling better. In fact, her slight joy lessened the storm a small amount, so it was a little bit easier to see.

Elsa enjoyed being with Periwinkle. For starters, Periwinkle was a fairy, and Elsa really didn't have to clarify about how cool that was. But fairies also reminded Elsa of her bedtime stories, and those reminded her of both Anna and home- the two things she was missing at the moment. She smiled at the memories of snuggling up next to Anna in one of their beds as a warm fire roared, Elsa holding the Anna doll and Anna holding the Elsa doll. Elsa would then read a fairy tale out loud to Anna as her little sister's head rested on her shoulder. Her parents would try to spare time to listen as Elsa practiced her reading, but they were often too busy- the king and queen did have to work hard to sucessfully rule Arendelle, and it was a full time job. Sometimes Elsa even try to help Anna learn to read, but Anna had just started learning and didn't have enough patience to really try reading yet. She didn't mind listening, though. After their stories, because they always tried to get as many stories as they could, they'd fall asleep, often not even bothering to get in separate beds. She assumed their parents moved them, because they almost always woke up in their own beds.

Elsa smiled sadly at the memories, wishing that her sister was with her. She was still angry at herself for not holding on to Elsa's hand, but she felt a bit better knowing Peri was in the same situation. At least she wasn't the only one who'd lost her sister. To Elsa, this observation didn't seem mean, though some people might be ashamed to think something like that.

Periwinkle started chatting, forgetting that Elsa had no idea what she was saying. Even if Peri had remembered, it would have been absurdly hard to pantomime it, and it would be rather pointless as it was just small talk. Elsa was simply content to listen to the pretty fairy bells as she walked- somehow it made the walking less tedious.

Elsa would occasionally put a word in, though she wasn't nearly as talkative as the frost fairy. One of the things she had said was that she hoped the "big scary man guards" weren't the ones that had made this path. It would be a nasty surprise if she and Periwinkle ran into _them_ instead of Anna. Maybe they would even find Peri's sister, too. Except Peri would be the only one who could find her, because Elsa had no idea what Peri's sister looked like. The fairy had tried drawing a picture of her sister in the snow, but it was really hard to draw a detailed picture. Actually, it was hard to draw anything besides indistinguishable stick figures.

Because Elsa kept worrying that they'd run into the Duke's guards, they decided to leave the path (Elsa had figured out that asking Peri yes/no questions was a good way to communicate because all the fairy had to do was nod). However, if Anna was the one who made the path, then they may not come across her. Though the path still seemed too wide for Anna to have made it, and Elsa decided it would be better to play it safe.

As they walked, Elsa began to grow thirsty. She tried eating snow, even tried letting it melt in her mouth, but it took forever and barely changed how thirsty she was. She looked around for water- surely there had to be a stream or something. However she discovered that she had accidentally frozen them over with her magic. "Why'd I have to freeze the streams?" She moaned out loud, her throat feeling incredibly dry.

Peri chimed something (specifically she was wondering what Elsa meant by that. It almost sounded like she was a frost fairy, but that was ridiculous. Surely Elsa couldn't freeze things.) but Elsa ignored it because, really, how was she supposed to respond to what simply sounded like bells to her?

Elsa tried to ignore her dry throat, but it was really hard. All she could focus on was how much she wanted water. She decided that if she could break through the ice over the stream, she'd get to water, and then she could drink it. Nobody had ever told her that this was a horrible idea. She hadn't heard of people falling in frozen streams and being trapped under the ice and drowning. So she walked onto the ice without worrying. Besides, even if she had known of ice breaking under people, wouldn't she be able to make another layer with her powers before she sunk?

She stepped into the center of the stream and stomped her foot, trying to break the ice. Peri was chiming frantically, trying to get Elsa to understand that this was a horrible idea. She tugged on the girl's braid and flew in her face, but Elsa was too focused on getting water. When Elsa stomped on the ice, more ice formed under her feet. Elsa sighed. This wasn't helping.

She wandered back over to the edge of the stream and picked up the largest rock she could find. She went back to the center of the stream, and held it out in front of her. Peri was freaking out, begging her not to do this, but Elsa ignored her again because she didn't know what she was saying.

Once Elsa dropped the rock, the ice cracked rapidly. Elsa tumbled in the water and also freaked out. She tried pulling herself back out. Although her magic reinforced the ice around so it didn't break, (though inconveniently it hadn't done this when she dropped the rock) she couldn't actually pull herself out. She struggled, but to no avail. Ice formed under her feet, but that didn't help much, either.

Elsa was crying, begging for help. She wouldn't have cared if the Duke's guards found her like this, as long as they saved her. Periwinkle was trying to pull her out, but really she wasn't making much difference. Then Peri began to think a bit clearer, simply because she was all panicked out, and she realized a way to get Elsa out.

Pixie Dust.

She grabbed the satchel of spare Pixie Dust (the regular kind, not Zarina's edible kind) and all but tore it open. She grabbed a handful and flung it down on Elsa, hoping it would work even if Elsa wasn't thinking happy thoughts (happy thoughts made Pixie Dust work better, but it was impossible to think happy thoughts when one was almost drowning). Peri fluttered down and grabbed Elsa, and began to tug on the girl, who's hair was now glowing with Pixie Dust. It would be horrible if Peri's wings got hit by water, because then they'd both be drowning.

Elsa began to rise, so slowly it was almost unnoticeable, but eventually they managed to get to the riverbank. For a long while, Elsa simply cried, terrified at what had almost happened. Peri hugged the girl's cheek and tried to console her.

After about twenty minutes, Elsa was calm enough to walk again. She started walking and had thanked Peri for saving her life numerous times, but aside from that she hadn't said anything. Suddenly, she heard a gasp from Peri.

She looked at the fairy, who was again holding her finger, and saw her wings were glowing. It certainly was pretty. However, Peri was acting as if it were the best thing ever. The fairy made a 'follow me' gesture and started to lead Elsa, still holding on to her finger. Elsa followed Peri willingly, and eventually got the hang of Peri's wing cues, knowing that it was apparently good if they grew brighter (though she didn't know why).

After about ten minutes, Elsa saw a figure approaching. She shrieked with glee when she saw it was a little girl, which meant it had to be Anna. Elsa started running towards her. Periwinkle, however, only had eyes for the glowing spot on the other girl's shoulder, which she was almost positive was her twin.

**Okay, I'm pretty sure the last part went way too quickly, but for some reason I had a hard time making that part long... I don't know why. I may go back and make the second part longer, though I'm not really sure how I'd do that...again I had a hard time with that part. Also, I may be really busy over the next couple weeks, so my next chapter may not be up for a while. The worst case scenario is it won't be up until mid-May, but I seriously doubt I'll be **_**that**_** busy.**

** Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to update before the worst case scenario would imply.**


End file.
